Herencia de Guerra
by Yui Fuko Lekte
Summary: Con cada generación hay nuevas historias: Nuevos merodeadores, enfrentamientos clandestinos en los pasillos, secretos y maldiciones del mundo mágico siendo finalmente revelados, inesperadas selecciones, una sociedad de alumnos diferentes secreta, un tercer mundo aparte del mágico y el muggle que incluye y afecta ambos, asesinos de ex-mortíos, etc…(Summary completo dentro del fic)
1. Capitulo 1

Summary: Con cada nueva generación hay nuevas historias por contar y en esta se hallaran muchas de esas... Aquí se vivirán situaciones nunca antes vistas por los muros de Hogwarts; los juegos de quidditch más inolvidables que se podrán ver quizás en una liga nivel escolar; la renovación y/o creación de las más increíbles bromas por parte de una nueva generación de merodeadores; las maldiciones y secretos más antiguos y/o oscuros del mundo de la magia siendo finalmente revelados, incluyendo el que los Black prevalezcan; una nueva asignatura actualmente obligatoria (-Duelo Mágico-) en todas las escuelas mágicas, que no solo a ayudado a crear en Hogwarts un nuevo honor por el que luchar (-El Mejor Duelista-), sino que ha vuelto aún más interesantes las peleas clandestinas que se han desarrollado en los pasillos del colegio desde el fin de la guerra a causa de quien fue mortífago/quien lucho y quien no; sin olvidarse de también las selecciones más inesperadas en la historia, porque, ¿qué es más inesperado que el sombrero seleccionador gritando Slytherin estando en una cabeza pelirroja, además de hijos de mortífagos seleccionados para Hufflepuff y Gryffindor?; y para rematar las cosas, un grupo de asesinos seriales que se hace llamar "El Fénix Vengador" lleva desde el primer año luego de que acabaran los juicios de mortífagos matando metódicamente y con paciencia (pues en 19 años solo han muerto 8) a todos los mortíos que injustamente no fueron condenados...

Disclaimer: Como saben el asombroso universo de Harry Potter con todo lo que y quienes lo componen no son ni jamás serán -lamentablemente- míos, sino de la increíblemente talentosa y rubia de Rowling; lo que si es mío es esta jodidamente loca idea que quiero hacer pasar por una historia semi-decente, todos los personajes y cosas sin sentido aparente que han salido de mi retorcida y/o enferma mente junto con el destino, las personalidades y experiencias que eh desarrollado para todos los ya existentes personajes de Rowling...

Antes de que empieces a leer solo unas cosillas:

- Cuando algo se encuentre escrito entre - es como... utilizar paréntesis, por si cualquiera no esta muy acostumbrado a ese sistema del guion...

- Al principio no lo utilizaré mucho, pero desde ahora informo que todo lo escrito entre * es porque es dicho o pensado en algún español, ya que como saben se supone que hablan ingles.

- No me interesa que sean crueles mientras sean sinceros y claro mientras que no sean solo unos engreídos e idiotas trolls que su única razón de vivir esa patética vida suya sea el de jodersela a otros; así que si por cualquier razón deciden dejarme algún review: desahóguense todo lo que quieran con los desperfectos que me encuentren...solo así podre aprender y quizás algún día mejorar, aunque claro si por alguna demencia pasajera, cualquier porquería que hayan fumado al momento de leer, la simple compasión o por que verdaderamente les agrade quieren halagarme o algo parecido no los detendré... ;p

- Lamento informarles -bueno en realidad no- que esta jodida historia va para largo y la mayoría de los capítulos serán entre comunes largos y kilométricos, ah y por cierto juro solemnemente que jamás pediré perdón por el gran tamaño del capítulo o mis insultos o criticas o despotricaciones -creo que si es una palabra y si no la acabo de inventar...- sobre lo que sea en algún comentario antes o después del capítulo; lo que no puedo ni quiero prometerles es que seré constante en eso de subir los capítulos -esto si deben de tomárselo enserio- porque se que más de una vez los decepcionare si es que les hago promesas de ese tipo, pero eso sí, si por algún mandato divino llego a tener una gran inspiración junto con un periodo en el que no puedo ir al internet -en mi casa no tengo- y logro escribir más de un capítulo antes de lograr acceder a esta, ahí les avisare que ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo y en ese momento decidiré con cuantos reviews los sobornare para subirlo...

- Y relájense no siempre pondré tantas estupideces en los comentarios...

Y sin más que escribir antes de que se harten y abandonen la historia antes de siquiera comenzarla los dejo para que puedan leer de una buena vez...

"Herencia de Guerra"

«Prefacio»

Después de que la última guerra mágica acabo y el más reciente señor tenebroso fue finalmente derrotado, tanto el mundo mágico como el no mágico se encontraron en un falso lapso autoimpuesto de completa paz.

Lo más sorprendente para tantos fue que a pesar de todos los horrores, lágrimas y sangre derramada, las vidas, almas y voluntades perdidas...el mundo continuo girando sin consideración alguna junto con todos aquellos ajenos al tormento ocurrido que siguieron adelante sin albergar ningún dolor y aunque no se deseara se tuvo que seguir adelante al igual que ellos.

Queriéndolo o no se siguió adelante..., se nació, vivió y murió como antes había sucedido, se reconstruyeron todas las estructuras y sanaron las heridas físicas, pero sin lograr olvidar a ese terrible señor tenebroso, a sus seguidores y todo lo que causaron, a los que lucharon en contra y vencieron, a los que huyeron o salieron aparentemente impunes de sus crímenes, a todos los caídos...sin poder olvidar la guerra...

Unos trataron solo de imaginar o fingir que la guerra había sido simplemente un mal sueño, otros de mantener vivos los recuerdos y de asegurarse de que no se olvidaran a los héroes y a los villanos, algunos que con el deseo de olvidar no se les quiso permitir ese lujo y a los que simplemente se les instruyó y crió dependiendo de quien lo haya hecho y que hubiera vivido este en la guerra, clasificándolos según el bando que los que vivieron antes que ellos eligieron y defendieron.

Juzgar a los hijos por el pasado de los padres, la aparente filosofía de muchos.

Tan solo aquellos que no estuvieran emparentados directamente con un héroe o un mortífago han tenido y tienen la oportunidad de no ser medidos por un pasado que nunca ha sido suyo, mientras que los que sí, a donde vayan no los verán a ellos...verán al hijo de alguien y esperaran el reflejo de este, para luego actuar dependiendo de a quien estén viendo en ese hijo.

De héroe de guerra o de mortífago...

De mortífago o de héroe de guerra...

Hijos que no eligieron su titulo pero han de vivir con el.

En este nuevo mundo ya no depende de que si alguien cree o no en la limpieza de la sangre y la superioridad de los sangre limpia sino de quienes ganaron y quienes perdieron, quien apoyo a quien, si vienes de los buenos o de los malos...en este nuevo mundo poco importa lo que pienses, creas o seas.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

- Compañeros de Viaje - .

Lentamente una niña de unos aproximados diez u once años y poseedora de una larga y totalmente lisa melena negra soltaba el aire que había retenido y tomando impulso empujo el carrito de equipaje -que tan tercamente había insistido en llevar ella sola- hacia el muro frente al cual se encontraba, comenzó a cobrar velocidad al irse acercando -antes se encontraba a unos siete metros del muro-. Antes de la inminente colisión sus ojos gris plata se cerraron y al volverse a abrir se encontraron con el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Observo el lugar y a todos los que se encontraban en él, se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que ya se encontraban allí con por lo menos una hora y media de antelación e interiormente se pregunto si todos los europeos siempre serían así de puntuales, pues la única razón de que su familia se presentara con tanto tiempo -a su perspectiva- de sobra era que su padre era un obsesivo perfeccionista que había insistido en que lo mejor era llegar tranquilamente con tiempo de sobra a llegar a la carrera nuevamente a tan solo unos instantes de que los dejaran, como había sucedido -supuestamente porque ella no se había levantado de la cama para alistarse sino hasta treintaisiete minutos antes de la hora del vuelo y eso porque le habían vaciado una jarra de agua helada encima...- cuando se dirigían al aeropuerto para su vuelo hacia Londres la semana antepasada.

Su vista se desvió y quedo prendida de la locomotora de vapor escarlata, leyó el rótulo que rezaba: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Luego de unos instantes giro sobre sí y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, esta tenía escritas las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos»; sin darse cuenta de ello en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que ella misma hubiera nombrado como la de un idiota bobalicón extasiado.

No se percato de en que momento sus padres y hermano habían cruzado y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siendo estrujada por su madre y su cabello siendo alborotado por su padre, y aunque ella detestara que el hiciera eso, esta vez no se quejo y alejo de su alcance para volvérselo a acomodar inmediatamente, quizás porque aún no salía de su aturdimiento o tal vez porque sabía que pasaría un buen rato hasta que lo volviera a ver, aunque lo más seguro es que fueran ambas cosas...

Inconscientemente conto mentalmente -manía que compartía con su hermano y padre heredada aparentemente de su solo conocido -al igual que su abuelo- de viejas fotografías y anécdotas de la abuela: tío abuelo- las veces que se despidió de sus padres -cuatro- y las que le habían repetido que no olvidara escribirles, que no se metiera en peleas o problemas, intentara hacer amigos, controlara su terriblemente enorme mal genio, se esforzara en las clases, entre otras cosas de ese estilo... -cinco-, y aún con todas las atenciones recibidas por parte de sus padres, no pudo ignorar el hecho de que su hermano no le había dirigido ninguna palabra aún, ni siquiera para un simple y seco adiós...

Al verlo un tanto alejado de ella y sus padres, de brazos cruzados y el rostro volteado, no pudo evitar entristecerse interiormente -nunca dejaría que el viera el daño que le causaba su indiferencia, no ella era demasiado orgullosa y cabezota como para darle ese gusto a su hermanito- por el trato frío que le continuaba impartiendo su hermano menor...pues hacia trece semanas que este no le dirigía la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario y eso la lastimaba, ya que ellos siempre habían sido unidos aún con ese par de años que los diferenciaban. Ella sabía que este solo estaba resentido y asustado de que lo dejaba solo, puesto que lo máximo que se habían separado desde que el había nacido eran las horas escolares..., lo entendía, pero que lo entendiera no significaba que la hiriera menos o que su ego pisoteado evitara ya que intentara acercarse después de tantos intentos fallidos.

Dio un suspiro de resignación para luego pedirle a su padre ayuda para subir el baúl a un vagón que se encontraba literalmente vacio y a su madre que le pasara la jaula con la lechuza, se dio una nueva y aparentemente definitiva despedida y justo cuando la morena iba a internarse en busca de un compartimiento escucho:

— ¡¿Prometes volver a casa para Navidad?! —

Ella miro a su hermano totalmente asombrada. El casi lo había gritado, como temiendo que ella se alejara sin haberlo escuchado...una cálida felicidad la embargo, fue hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, dejo la jaula a un lado suyo en el suelo y le atesto un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Pero claro que sí!, ¿o acaso creíste que te librarías tan fácilmente de mi enano? — Negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos al par que una sonrisa ladeada -y naturalmente burlesca- se vislumbraba en su rostro — No tienes tanta suerte... — Concluyo antes de que se abrazaran.

— Discúlpame Sam, no quise ignorarte... yo solo... — Comenzó el, pero fue interrumpido por la naturalmente ruidosa y despreocupada -que el también poseía- risa de su hermana.

— Oye, si quieres decirme que me quieres y me extrañaras con enfermiza locura, ¿solo dilo sí? — Dijo con su respectivo tono de burla causando que este se soltara del abrazo y le sacara la lengua. A lo que la llamada Sam respondió de igual modo y esto fue un detonante para que ambos estallaran en unas muy ruidosas carcajadas que además de provocar unas ligeras sonrisas en los rostros de sus padres, lograron atraer a más de una mirada en la estación.

Aún con la risa estampada en sus caras hicieron un -a simple vista- complicado juego de manos que tenía connotación de ser un saludo.

Y al igual que como ya había sucedido, Sam perdió el sentido del tiempo y para cuando se hubo dando cuenta -cuando su padre soltó un supuestamente inocente comentario al aire-, de su hora y media de antelación solo quedaba un poco menos de cuarto de hora y el literalmente vacio vagón, se encontraba literalmente repleto... Soltando mentalmente todas las maldiciones que se sabia tomo del suelo a su lechuza y ya nuevamente dentro del orificio de la puerta -en donde pudo notar que su baúl se mantenía a un lado contra la pared tal y como lo había abandonado- del vagón se despidió tan solo con la mano, una vaga sonrisa y una de esas miradas que dicen más que cualquier palabra.

Casi al par que Sam cerraba la puerta se pudo escuchar el silbido del tren instantes antes de que este comenzara a moverse.

Y sin dirigir ni una mirada más a su familia, sujeto firmemente sus pertenencias para después de dar un hondo suspiro como para darse fuerzas y avanzar por el pasillo en busca de algún compartimiento que no estuviera completamente lleno.

Tuvo que avanzar varios vagones más, ya que en el tiempo perdido se habían llenado todos los compartimientos del tren o al menos así le pareció a ella que hacia ya tres vagones y siete compartimientos que había perdido toda sensibilidad en su brazo derecho con el que arrastraba su pesado baúl.

Apretó las mandíbulas antes de detenerse frente a otro compartimiento con las persianas corridas lista para tener que interrumpir alguna conversación para preguntar si les quedaba espacio dentro o peor aún interrumpir a alguna pareja en uno de esos momentos privados de parejas, como había sucedido en el vagón anterior, claro que no sobra decir que a estos ni siquiera les pregunto si podía entrar sino que solo se disculpo para luego cerrarles nuevamente la puerta -aunque dudaba que siquiera hubieran notado su presencia e interrupción- y que desde ese encuentro toco a la puerta tanto de quienes tenían las persianas corridas como de los que no.

Toco y al no recibir respuesta alguna se debatió entre avanzar a preguntar al siguiente compartimiento o arriesgarse a encontrar otra traumática escena de adolescentes enredados. Agito la cabeza con los ojos cerrados brevemente para disipar esa imagen -manía heredada solo a ella que al parecer habían compartido tanto su abuelo como el hermano de este-.

Prefirió no arriesgarse y avanzar al siguiente, que extrañamente ni siquiera la puerta cerrada tenía. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que ese compartimiento estaba vacio excepto por un chico al que no se le podía divisar bien el rostro ya que usaba un gorro negro con algunos pins y leía -tan atentamente que casi se lo pegaba a la cara- lo que parecía ser un comic o una revista.

— Ehhh... hola — Dijo mientras sonreía la recién llegada.

Aunque este no se inmuto ni pareció siquiera haberla escuchado, al contrario, seguía igual de abstraído en lo que fuera que leyera, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en casi imperceptibles asentimientos con un ritmo imaginario... y solo entonces Sam se percato de que este usaba unos audífonos. Por poco y se daba un golpe a sí misma.

Hizo una mueca al no saber que hacer -si debiera intentar llamar su atención, tocarle el hombro quizás... o solo entrar y sentarse sin importarle que dijera este cuando la notara-, ella solo se mantuvo en la puerta del compartimiento con una mano sobre el baúl y la otra sosteniendo la jaula de su parda lechuza; quien sabe cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado si de improviso el del gorro no hubiera murmurado: "*pe-pero Touka...Kaneki...Niko...o dios Niko...no puede ser*", para después bajar eso que leía y percatarse de la presencia de la morena.

La de los ojos gris plata abrió ligeramente la boca al momento de percatarse de que el del gorro era en realidad la del gorro.

— Adelanta pasa, con confianza — Dijo la del gorro al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus audífonos y reproductor en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

La aludida primero coloco en el asiento contrario a donde se encontraba la del gorro a su lechuza, para después jalar al interior del compartimiento su baúl. La del gorro al ver el penoso intento de Sam de subir su baúl al portaequipajes tuvo que morderse la lengua para suprimir la risa que amenazaba con salirle, "*así o peor debí de verme yo*" pensó antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecer su ayuda. Sam acepto y una vez que el baúl se encontró en su lugar miro con gratitud a la del gorro.

— Gracias... por cierto soy Sam, bueno Samantha pero llámame Sam — Dijo atropelladamente la morena mientras extendía su mano en son de saludo, la otra la tomo de inmediato y sin reservas con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro.

— Megan y puedes decirme como te plazca — Le respondió la del gorro.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Albus salto al vagón y Ginny cerro la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecía estar vueltas hacia Harry.

Ya las puertas se estaban cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.

— ¿Por qué están todos mirando? — Exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.

— No dejes que eso te preocupe — Dijo Ron — Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante —

Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, Rose contuvo la respiración y Albus a su lado se tenso, estudiantes seguían despidiéndose desde las ventanillas mientras que el tren se alejaba de la estación y las personas en ella comenzaban a no ser distinguibles. Luego de que el tren hubiera doblado una esquina y la estación ya no fuera visible para ellos la pelirroja dejo escapar el aire que había retenido y se alejó de la ventanilla, el tren ya estaba en marcha..., ya estaban en camino a Hogwarts.

Ambos primos se pusieron en busca de un compartimiento vacio al mismo tiempo de que esquivaban estudiantes que los invitaban a los suyos o intentaban saludarlos y retenerlos en alguna platica, hasta que luego de avanzar dos vagones más encontraron uno con la mayoría de los compartimientos repletos y sin nadie por los pasillos, donde curiosamente fue que lograron encontrar el tan deseado vacio compartimiento. Entraron apresuradamente y sin perder ni un solo segundo subieron los baúles, pusieron a sus lechuzas en la rejilla portaequipajes, corrieron las persianas y se sentaron -o dejaron caer más bien- uno frente al otro. Rose cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que Albus recargaba la frente contra el cristal y respiraba aliviado.

— ¿Crees que era enserio eso de que nos desheredarían si no entrabamos en Gryffindor? — Dejo escapar Rose luego de unos segundos en los que había reinado el silencio, ella seguía en la misma posición con la que se había sentado mientras qué Albus al oírla hablar se había incorporado — Porque antes de que aparecieran me dio otra linda charla motivacional sobre como Gryffindor es la mejor casa y la única a la que debiera alguien honorable aspirar, de donde eran más de la mitad de los que pelearon en la batalla final, con los mejores estudiantes y jugadores de quidditch, la mejor y más reconfortable sala común de Hogwarts... — Bufo incorporándose también — Ya sabes, lo mismo de cada vez que sale a colación Hogwarts —

— Te compadezco. Pero escuchaste a nuestras madres, tío Ron no lo decía en serio —

— Puede que...pero si no lo recuerdas, mi padre no le dirigió la palabra a Teddy hasta las Navidades de su cuarto año luego de que fuera a parar a Slytherin —

Y era cierto, aunque a nadie le había hecho mucha gracia no tuvieron más que aceptar que al ser criado por Andromeda Tonks -importante el remarcar que de soltera Black- el chico aunque con el amable y carismático modo de ser heredado por sus padres, era también todo un Slytherin desde la cuna. Cosa que unos ya habían visto -la mayoría de los adultos, incluso algunos de los menores- y otros habían ignorado, sobra decir que Ron se encontraba en la segunda categoría y que no le agrado en lo absoluto que Teddy Lupin fuera seleccionado para una casa a la cual el mostraba un abierto desprecio y odio.

— No se tú pero a mí lo menos que me importa es el dinero, con que sea buscador en la casa que me toque me veré por satisfecho — Atino a decir el moreno mientras sonreía con la intención de irle quitando un poco de hierro o en su preferencia evitar la conversación que probablemente se avecinaba.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, esa era una buena señal.

— Claro, el puesto de buscador para ti y un cómodo sillón frente a una buena vista para mí...con eso basta y sobra — Dijo de modo casi solemne la pelirroja.

Albus dio gracias, ella tampoco tenía intensiones o energías de iniciar una de esas conversaciones.

— Basta y sobra... — Asintió el moreno.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te murmuro el tío Harry antes de que te subieras al tren? —

Apenas Albus abría la boca y la puerta era abierta, dejando entrar a cinco caras conocidas: Fred Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Lucy Weasley y Anne Longbottom.

— Saben solo tuvimos que preguntar por una pelirroja y un flacucho que parecieran no conocer lo que es un cepillo, hijos de héroes de guerra y de inmediato nos señalaron este compartimiento — Dijo el pelirrojo que había entrado primero y al ver los rostros entre divertidos y fastidiados de sus primos -para molestarlos Fred acostumbraba decir cosas por ese estilo, aunque solo cuando se encontraban entre familia y cercanos- comenzó a reír.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que todos en el compartimiento rieran también, era curioso como con la sola presencia del pelirrojo se aligerara cualquier ambiente y se contagiara la risa con mucha más facilidad que cuando el no esta ahí para iniciarla o continuarla, eso era algo que todos los primos apreciaban bastante de Fred, ya que solo el era capaz de encontrarle un lado divertido a cualquier situación incomoda o molesta en la que se encontraran.

Después de terminar el usual momento de los saludos, cerraran nuevamente la puerta, todos los recién llegados menos Fred se acomodaran en los sitios libres ya que el y Albus comenzaron una especie de pelea por el lugar junto a la ventana que ya ocupaba el moreno y Rose le dejara su lugar al pelirrojo, los gemelos comenzaron a relatar el viaje en el que hacia poco acompañaron a sus padres -por su trabajo Rolf y Luna viajaban mucho y cuando no era muy peligroso según su consideración llevaban a sus hijos con ellos- en el que se habían internado en el Tíbet para realizar una investigación detallada sobre el casi inexplorado modo de vida del yeti.

En algún punto entre el frio, colmillos gigantescos, suerte del idiota, por centímetros y avalancha Fred se había desconectado de la historia y había regresado a su llegada al andén...

"...te apuesto a que no has logrado pasar al dragón del nivel cinco..., eso significa que no tienes el arma o estrategia adecuada porque como seguro ya notaste tu espada te es inútil con esta bestia, pero si fueras un poco inteligente recordarías que cuando estabas en esa taberna en el primer nivel un mendigo se te acerco y te dijo que todas las bestias tienen una debilidad, que solo tienes que saber encontrarlas, por ejemplo los dragones de fuego vitrifico solo pueden ser vencidos si se les golpea con fuerza entre las alas...aunque si no pudiste vencer a ese dragón, no se que harás con la quimera en el ocho... Achike oh baka..."

Nuevamente el compartimiento se lleno de risas. Pero lo que cinco no notaron fue que uno de ellos, uno con el cabello de un llameante rojo solo había reído corta y distraídamente –por inconsciente reflejo en realidad- para luego cambiar su expresión a una más pensativa o perdida y volverse a la ventanilla. Cinco no lo notaron, pero uno sí lo hizo.

— Oye Fred, ¿por qué no les cuentas a Rose y Albus de la nueva amiga que hiciste? — Dijo con una sonrisa Lorcan — Ya sabes la que arrollaste con tu carrito por estar ocupado en tu vadeojuago, confundiste con un chico, te insulto y parece saber más de vadeojuagos que tú... —

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron los dos mencionados volteando a ver a su primo que no les prestaba atención sino que miraba abstraído por la ventana y la verdad es que Lorcan había hecho ese comentario adivinando la razón de la abstracción del pelirrojo en un intento de que reaccionara, demostrando que al igual que su madre, él soltaba hasta las verdades más incomodas sin pestañar o alterarse un poco siquiera. Pero no pareció surtir gran efecto en este, ya que solo logro que volviera la mirada al grupo.

— Se dice videojuego, no vadeojuago — Dijo con simpleza Fred.

— Fred, ¿cómo que arrollaste a alguien? — Cuestiono Rose sin dejar de mirar a su pelirrojo primo.

— ¿Enserio confundiste a una chica con un chico? — Pregunto con extrañeza Albus.

De repente escucharon pesados golpes fuera del compartimiento, junto con los chillidos de unas lechuzas y de la nada a través de las persianas -que al tenerlas corridas ellos a lo mucho distinguían ligeras sombras de fuera- se vio un cuerpo golpeándose contra la puerta de su compartimiento y separándose nuevamente, todos se pararon de inmediato y Lucy que era la más cercana a la puerta la abrió. Rose no pudo más que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y entreabrir los labios por la impresión.

Ahí estaba, con el cabello rubio platinado y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro aún cuando un muchacho mayor que le doblaba el tamaño de corbata gryffindoriana y un cabello castaño rojizo lo sostuviera con una mano en el cuello de la camisa y la otra mano estuviera alzada en puño con posición a su rostro. También se encontraban allí otros dos muchachos mayores -ambos gryffindors-, sosteniendo a otros dos menores que se debatían en sus brazos.

A unos metros se encontraban cuatro baúles, tres jaulas con lechuzas que chillaban y en una tercera jaula se encontraba lo que los dos Scamander pudieron reconocer como un kneazle -esa pequeña criatura tan parecida al gato exceptuando claro por su pelaje moteado jaspeado, sus orejas y cola de león, no podía ser otra-, que por sus pequeños rugidos y patas con pequeñas pero poderosas garras intentando alcanzar a los humanos que tenia enfrente demostraba estar molesto. Por sus posiciones quedaba claro que todo había sido arrojado, lo que respondería a los anteriores golpes.

Alguien debió o varios debieron de hablar pero Rose no pudo escuchar nada, se había quedado absorta en la mirada gris del rubio que ahora la miraba fijamente manteniendo aún su inexpresividad. Bruscamente volvió a la realidad tras un parpadeo del rubio.

— ¡Sera mejor que le hagan caso, su prima Victoire es el premio anual y mis dos hermanos Frank y Alice son prefectos! — Les lanzo la de las trenzas azabaches.

— ¿Crees que le tememos a la princesita de Weasley? — Le respondió el castaño que sostenía a un chico de piel morena.

— ¿O a los Longbottom? — Agrego el pelinegro que sostenía a un castaño.

— Mejor vuelvan adentro hijos de héroes — Hablo el que amenazaba al rubio mientras devolvía su atención a este.

— ¡Vid-incarcerous! — Se escucho una voz femenina desde la izquierda y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar una especie de planta trepadora comenzó a enrollarse a una gran velocidad en el mismo gryffindoriano que había tenido al rubio sujeto del cuello de la camisa y amenazado con el puño hasta que lo soltó para intentar -sin resultados- librarse de la planta que ya en menos de cuatro segundos lo había atrapado totalmente, dejándole sin apresar únicamente la cabeza; todos menos el encarcelado que había caído al suelo se giraron, los dos mayores aún en pie lo hicieron sin soltar a sus respectivos rehenes con sus varitas desenvainadas y listas para atacar, pero al percatarse de que quien caminaba cautelosamente -por el par de varitas que le apuntaban- en dirección al grupo con la suya propia extendida e igualmente lista para volver a atacar no era más que una niña de rasgos delicados, ojos dorados, un negro y algo ensortijado cabello sujeto en una coleta, sin ninguna corbata de casa que la definiera aún y el entrecejo levemente fruncido, no pudieron evitar desconcertarse.

Hay quienes piensan que cuando algo va mal ya no puede ir peor; Alexander Nott nunca a estado de acuerdo con ello, en realidad lo cree una soberana estupidez de gente hipócritamente optimista o simplemente tonta y nuevamente su teoría era comprobada.

Pues en unos pocos instantes la situación volvió a cambiar.

Ahora tanto los tres que se habían visto amenazados -con los dos que habían tenido retenidos ahora también libres- como la de los ojos dorados y los siete hijos de héroes de guerra se encontraban rodeados y con al menos diez varitas apuntándoles -o más bien solo a los cuatro que no eran hijos de héroes-, el sujeto que se había visto atrapado en esa planta fue liberado fácilmente ante un movimiento de varita hecho por un muchacho fornido de tez oscura, muchos pares de ojos estaban fijos en el cuarteto de menores y al parecer a ninguno le agradaba mucho lo que veía...

Desprecio, odio, repugnancia, fastidio o una total y fría indiferencia en los mejores casos..., sí ahí estaban todas las mismas miradas de todos los días... y los cuchicheos, como no notarlos u olvidarlos...

Una chica alta de pálida piel y un largo cabello castaño rojizo con corbata de colores azul y bronce dio un paso en dirección al grupo.

— ¿Ellos los están molestando acaso? — Dijo de una manera casi dulce -remarcando el casi, pues su dulzura era demasiado falsa y agria-, dirigiéndose a los hijos de héroes para luego hablar al otro grupo de menores con una mirada despectiva — ¿Pero que se creen pequeños mortíos?, uno diría que al menos conocerían su lugar y se mantendrían lejos de nosotros con el resto de las cucarachas... —

Otros que habían salido de sus compartimientos se acercaban al grupo igual que la Ravenclaw; entre los presentes se notaban diferentes casas, pero ninguno de Slytherin.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí en primer lugar?, ¿acaso nadie les dijo que este vagón es libre de mortífagos? — Hablo de manera brusca un chico rubio de Hufflepuff.

— Porque no mejor se largan ya... — Se oyó una voz casi al fondo y de esa, otras por todos lados del pasillo la corearon con afirmaciones parecidas o por ese estilo y aunque unas eran más groseras que otras, todas tenían algo de crueldad impregnada; crueldad que no era comprendida por siete de los menores ahí presentes y aceptada con gran aplomo por parte de los cuatro a quienes iba dirigida.

Los cuatro hijos de mortífago presentes habían adquirido por igual un gesto pétreo y sin emoción alguna en sus rostros; en tres el gesto les llegaba por completo, mas a uno con la piel morena no le alcanzaba a cubrir esos ojos verde amarillentos de los que era acreedor y ahora destilaban llamas de furia pura.

El rubio platino hablo aún con la inexpresividad en su rostro, callándolos a todos:

— Todos ustedes son verdaderamente patéticos y permítanme decirles con todo el respeto y clase de los que notablemente carecen: ¡váyanse a la mierda y dejen de molestar jodidos imbéciles! — Termino de decir al par que elevaba una ceja haciéndole ver -sí después de eso era posible- aún más Malfoy.

Muchas bocas se abrieron ante lo dicho.

Y realmente era sorprendente como un niño de doce años pudiera hablar de esa manera y lo único quizás más sorprendente que eso, era que aún con esa expresión final no había dejado de sonar como el había dicho con respeto y clase...

El de los ojos verde amarillentos se cruzo de brazos antes de hablar con la misma propiedad y casi total inexpresividad que uso su rubio amigo.

— ¡Me lleva!, has vuelto a robarme las palabras Malfoy — Remarco el apellido de su amigo, con toda la intención de provocar a sus atacantes — Aunque claro, yo no habría sido tan digno y respetuoso como tú, no, seguramente yo los habría mandado al carajo a comer mierda en vez de a ella y en el jodidos imbéciles yo le hubiera agregado un hijos de puta... —

— Puedes estar seguro Zabini de que a Malfoy le habría encantado decir igual o peor de lo que tú lo habrías hecho; — Interrumpió el castaño hijo de mortífago con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su negra túnica de Hogwarts e imitando a su amigo al el también remarcar los apellidos — pero dime que es más insultante: ofender al idiota descerebrado inculto sin clase ni valores que se jacta de se mejor solo por tener un apellido sin ninguna mancha negra en su historial, — Hablaba como si la cosa no fuera con el y por las caras que tenían los gryffindors, ravenclaws y hufflepuffs cualquier otro se habría callado, pero claro que el no era cualquier otro, el era un Nott -y no por nada decían que los Nott's estaban y eran malditos además de locos-, por lo que continuo sin alterarse ni un poco — aunque realmente este ni siquiera tenga un historial por lo patéticos que han de ser todos los que tengan dicho apellido o ofenderlo de manera que tu no pierdas como dijo Malfoy el respeto y clase del que este carece... —

— Bien dicho Nott — Remarcaron igualmente el apellido al hablar al mismo tiempo el rubio que ya se encontraba de brazos cruzados y la morena de ojos dorados que para este punto ya se encontrada cómodamente recargada contra la pared con los brazos detrás de la espalda y había esbozado una sonrisa que podía significar tanto burla como diversión o desafío.

Antes de que alguno de los hijos de héroes de guerra se diera cuenta; ya no había uno solo de los mayores que no les apuntara a los hijos de mortíos con la varita y listo para maldecirlos, pero por alguna razón esas maldiciones nunca llegaron, en realidad la gran mayoría comenzó a bajar las varitas y casi de inmediato los menores presentes se enteraron de la razón.

Eran tres: dos chicos y una chica; uno alto de piel naturalmente bronceada, un desordenado cabello castaño azabache, ojos pardo-cobrizos, delgado y un tanto fornido con corbata de colores rojo y dorado; el otro ligeramente más bajo que su compañero, de pálida piel, delgado y poseedor de unos ojos color zafiro semiocultos tras mechones de un profundamente negro y lacio cabello con una corbata en colores verde y plata; y en medio de ellos una chica media cabeza más baja que los dos muchachos a sus lados, de piel morena y ojos oscuros, delgada, con un negro y lacio cabello hasta los hombros y un flequillo cortado en diagonal hacia la izquierda, llevando al igual que el pelinegro a su lado derecho una corbata en verde y plata.

Los tres caminaban con un gesto entre inexpresivo y molesto en el rostro, una insignia de prefecto en el pecho y la varita ya en mano -o en puño tratándose de la slytheriana- en dirección al centro del conflicto, osease, en donde se hallaban los menores.

Alguien trago saliva y discretamente se pego a la pared para no interferir en su paso.

Una pecosa pelinaranja con apellido de héroes de guerra tuvo la acertada sensación de que la aparente autoridad de ese trío de prefectos no tenía nada que ver con las insignias que llevaban en sus pechos...

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

— ¡Ahora! — Exclamo James y los ocho presentes se llevaron su gragea a la boca.

Expresiones de asco y triunfo junto con un brazo alzado surgieron a la vez que otras de alivio y ligera desilusión.

Un castaño de ojos color miel se limito a sonreír -con lo que únicamente se podría considerar como la sombra de la que era su sonrisa un mes y diecinueve días atrás- cuando el sabor de las moras apareció en su paladar y manteniendo su nueva parca sonrisa comenzó junto con los otros tres que no habían alzado el brazo una cuenta regresiva desde treinta.

— ¡Louis, Danny; sea del sabor que sea reténganlo! — Soltó un chico negro con ligeros rasgos orientales con las manos hechas puño — ¡Vamos, resistan por Ravenclaw!—

—...veintitrés...veintidós...veintiuno... — Contaban al mismo tiempo los cuatro.

Unas náuseas combinadas con cansancio invadieron al de los ojos miel causando que perdiera la realidad por unos instantes, recordándole la otra cuenta regresiva que el mismo llevaba y contaba dentro de sí mismo; "...en días previos y posteriores será normal que te debilites, sientas cansancio, náuseas, adelgaces, aunque mayormente depende de cada individuo... pero no tendrás que preocuparte por esos inconvenientes, con las bloochock's te revitalizaras de inmediato e incluso te sentirás y verás mejor que como normalmente..." palabras que debieran de infundirle animo, pero al igual que cuando las escucho por primera vez, solo le creaban un nudo imposible de tragar en la garganta.

— ¡Solo doce segundos más chicas! — Animo a sus compañeras de género la Hufflepuff de tez apiñonada, ojos negros y cabello castaño presente.

—...nueve...ocho... — Continuaba aparentemente tranquilo -en el verano se había vuelto realmente hábil en eso de fingir y engañar a todos aquellos que se encontraran a su alrededor- el castaño mientras que sacaba del bolsillo de su sudadera una caja rectangular no mayor en tamaño y volumen a su propia mano, teñida en negro y grana, con los colores divididos diagonalmente por una ligeramente delgada pero bastante llamativa y visible línea dentada de un chillante violeta y en el centro de la caja, con una curiosa caligrafía, se leía "Bloochock's" en blancas y brillantes letras — ...siete... — Hábilmente utilizando una sola mano abrió la rendija en el lado negro de la caja y con una leve sacudida cayo en su otra palma una pequeña esfera de color caoba oscuro — ...seis... —

Las náuseas, el cansancio y el recuerdo de esos primeros días también le obligo a recordarse a sí que aunque se comportara y pareciera como el mismo y nadie pudiera notar la diferencia, no era el mismo, ya nunca lo sería...

Nunca.

Sin dirigirle una mirada a la esfera se la llevo a la boca, rápido y sin dudar.

El ya odiado exquisito sabor de la bloochock reemplazo al de las moras que deliciosamente se había mantenido hasta desaparecer.

— ¡Demuestren que son gryffindors y dejen al par de ravenclaws en ridículo! — Vocifero el moreno con apellido del actual más grande héroe mágico.

El castaño se forzó a no realizar una amarga mueca; "asquerosamente delicioso" gruño con desagrado en sus adentros.

— ¡...dos... uno...! ¡Ya! — Finalizaron la cuenta regresiva e inmediatamente los que habían alzado el brazo y mantenido la gragea sin tragar las escupieron -o lo que quedaba de ellas al menos- con nanosegundos de diferencia.

— Excelente... todos aguantaron — Dijo de una manera orgullosa James para luego dar un aplauso y agregar — Ahora sabores, ¿Joey? —

Señalo al chico negro con ligeros rasgos orientales.

— Crema de cacahuate — Contesto sin pensarlo mucho, giro su vista a la Hufflepuff a su lado — ¿Summer? —

Por pura casualidad unos ojos miel de repente se enfocaron en el paisaje que se vislumbraba por la ventanilla y se quedaron atrapados en este. Pareciese que sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta habían desaparecido de un segundo para otro los campos cultivados y habían sido reemplazados por bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. Aquel paisaje causo algo inexplicable dentro de ese que ya nunca seria el mismo. Como nunca había pasado desde aquel día el nudo en su garganta se deshizo, la opresión en su pecho desapareció, el manto que el había creado que cubría su mirada y la opacaba protegiéndola de mostrar lo que dentro de el se ocultaba se hizo igual que como lo había hecho su antiguo yo... añicos.

— Rábanos — Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros — ¿Xavier? —

El castaño de los ojos color miel y sudadera negra dio un respingo al percatase de los siete pares de ojos que lo observaban. Entre la bruma de su abstracción había llegado a captar algo parecido a "¡Hey...Xavier Atencio!, ¡¿hola... nos oyes... pero en donde demonios estas...?!" Sonrió utilizando una mascara perfecta de su antiguo yo y se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar; el nudo, la opresión, el manto, todo había vuelto.

— Lo siento estoy en la Luna últimamente; la mía era de moras, ¿qué hay de la tuya James? — Se rasco distraídamente con el índice la sien al hablar, tal cual lo hacia antes al excusarse cuando un profesor lo atrapaba distraído o semidormido en medio de su clase.

— Pollo frito — Contesto con algo de divertida decepción en la voz James.

— Bueno y con eso se acaban los sabores simples o no grotescos osease los aburridos guión perdedores — Con la apariencia de su antiguo yo Xavier se cruzo de brazos al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en su asiento con una casi maliciosa sonrisa — Ahora, ¿de quién será el mas grotesco...? —

— Eso es lo que menos entiendo de este extraño juego, ¿por qué competimos por ver a quien le sale la gragea con el sabor más grotesco...?, bueno eso y la manía de Xavier de decir la aclaración "guión" en voz alta, además del porque yo sigo aceptando jugar después de esa vez en que me encontré una gragea de la que estoy segura era sabor lombrices — Hablo rápidamente Summer como lo hacia cada vez que comenzaba a desvariar pensamientos en voz alta o desviase del tema principal de una conversación en medio de esta, cosa que sucedía a menudo — ¡Como me asquean las lombrices!, ¿no creen que son repulsivas...? —

— Summer no te puedes quejar siempre con que no comprendes el juego y luego como una pequeña que busca atención recordarnos tu terrible experiencia con la gragea de gusanos solo porque eres una maldita suertuda que excepto por esa vez nunca le han salido sabores que no sean agradables — Interrumpió la gryffindoriana de melena negro azulado a su amiga apartándose con un amago de hastío el flequillo de los ojos — Debieras estar encantada con ello en vez de rezongar y hacer esos ridículos pucheros; imagínate esta vez a mi me han tocado probar sardinas en almíbar de melocotón y no me ves gimoteando —

A Xavier le sorprendió percatarse que la siempre directa mordacidad cruda de su compañera que antes le parecía algo cruel y le hacia preguntarse como era posible que ella se pudiera llevar bien o ser soportada por cualquiera ahora le pareciera ingeniosa y le provocara una ligera, casi imperceptible e ignorada por la mayoría de los oídos presentes, ronca risa muda. Aunque quizás siempre le había parecido así, solo que no se había permitido creerlo hasta ahora.

Este pequeño descubrimiento lo hizo percatarse de una ridícula insignificancia que por razones desconocidas lo hizo sentir momentáneamente regocijado y con ganas de soltar una carcajada autentica. Esa momentánea e inesperada ronca risa muda era la primer risa autentica que soltaba cincuenta días. Un pensamiento agridulce nació en un recóndito rincón de su mente: "...Tal vez no estoy perdido del todo aún..."

— No hago pucheros — Refuto Summer cubriendo con un puño el puchero involuntario que se le había formado a la mitad del comentario de su amiga — Y tal vez tengas razón Melanie, pero podrías al menos intentar no actuar como Black Annis de vez en cuando, quizás así menos personas tendrían miedo de que les dirigieses la palabra —

Ante ese comentario la aludida sonrió.

— ¿Qué no fuiste tu la que me dijo que uno debe actuar como le venga la puta gana sin importar como reaccione a esto el resto del bendito mundo? —

La Hufflepuff aparto el puño de la sonrisa que se le había formado al par que la de su amiga y ambas rieron. Era extraña la relación que se había formado a partir de un trabajo de transformaciones entre esas dos hacia ya medio año y aunque los integrantes del círculo intimo de Summer tardaron en aceptar tanto su amistad como a la misma Melanie, se podría decir que para estos momentos todos se podían llamar amigos de ella.

Y en realidad su amistad era benéfica tanto para una como para la otra; su presencia a Summer parecía volverla más centrada, consiente de la realidad y completamente reacia a aceptar cualquier tipo abuso a su persona y Melanie aun tratando de disimularlo su personalidad ya no era tan amarga, critica y mordaz como antes.

Al cabo de unos instantes todos en el compartimiento fueron contagiados por las risas de las dos amigas.

— Esta bien, bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos volvamos a centrar y acabemos con el juego por hoy — Acalló al grupo el Ravenclaw de cara pecosa y cabello rubio rojizo, cuando supo que le hacían caso continuo — Bien, por mi parte tengo el sabor ganador: ...emparedado de mortadela, mostaza agria y algo parecido a suela de zapato — En las ultimas seis palabras había arrugado tanto el ceño como la nariz.

— Vaya con eso se me quitan las ganas de mencionar mi gragea sabor queso rancio — Comento con simpleza un chico de ojos avellanados mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello color sepia.

— Que lastima que ni con ese sabor emparedado de asco ganes Louis — Dijo en son de disculpa Molly.

— Estas diciéndonos que tu gragea era de un sabor peor que el de Louis — Al hablar James cuestiono con la mirada a su prima.

— Mi gragea era de gnomo de jardín — Paladeo las palabras para luego ante las variadas expresiones de sus compañeros cruzarse de brazos y sonreír triunfal — Creo que he ganado —

— Ni hablar — Louis se paro en dirección a su prima y realizo una especie de pomposa reverencia — Un Ravenclaw sabe..., bueno, un Weasley... Ay, bueno yo se admitir cuando me han superado y Molly tu lo has hecho —

— Solo te tengo una duda Molly — Dijo medio alzando el brazo el Ravenclaw de los ojos avellanados.

— ¿Si Peakes? — James hablo y lo miro de un modo imposible de diferenciar entre la condescendencia y el desdén — ¿Cuál es tu duda? —

No era que a James le desagradara el ravenclawiano; el moreno en sus trece años de edad nunca había sentido realmente que alguien le desagradara, simplemente que para él las personas a su alrededor se encontraban en cinco únicas y simples categorías: familiar, amigo, posible conquista, jugador de quidditch del equipo contrario y persona que le era totalmente indiferente y le daba lo mismo que fuera de su vida. Daniel Peakes se encontraba en la última categoría.

En realidad la única razón tanto de que se encontrara en ese compartimiento como de que James recordara su apellido era gracias a que sus compañeros de cuarto eran Louis y Joey, de otra manera solo seria otro sujeto de su mismo curso.

Y al parecer era mutuo el sentimiento.

— Molly, no Potter — Imito perfectamente el mismo modo que había usado al dirigirse a él James, solo que con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ehhh..., adelante pregúntame — Dijo Molly adelantándose a cualquier respuesta idiota que su primo pudiera soltar.

Sin abandonar su divertida expresión Daniel dirigió su avellanada mirada a la Weasley.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes cual es el sabor de un gnomo de jardín? —

Tristemente Molly no podría responder, pues de repente escucharon -seguramente igual que el resto del vagón sino es que el resto del tren- una acalorada discusión, que más bien tendría que ser nombrada como un acalorado intercambio de insultos entre una armoniosa pero intimidatoria voz femenina contra una vigorizante y petulante voz masculina que al contrario de cómo sonaba su antagonista no parecía ni un ápice molesto sino que aparentaba estar divertido y pasándosela en grande haciéndola rabiar.

— ¡...stirada amargada! —

— ¡Agh! ¡Prepotente capullo! —

— ¡Aw, cuando enrojeces de enojo te ves tan adorable y mucho más con tus intentos de insultos! —

— ¡Cretino egocéntrico! —

— ¡Por favor princesa no seas tan modesta al llamarme a mi egocéntrico! ¡Tu ego es por lo menos seis o siete veces el de todo el Reino Unido junto! —

Parecían avanzar por el pasillo sin preocuparse de quien pudiera oírlos o salir a interrumpirlos, aunque era ilógico que hubiera algún estudiante lo suficientemente valiente-tonto-suicida que se atreviera siquiera a descorrer las persianas.

— ¡Jodido zopenco e imbécil frívolo! —

— ¡Ya me habías llamado imbécil frívolo princesa! —

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Lo sigues siendo! —

Aunque quizás si hubiera uno que aunque no era del todo valiente-tonto-suicida, si le diera lo suficiente igual la vida y tuviera un veraniego descubierto interior bastante retorcido y sediento de riesgos por pequeños que estos fueran.

— ¡Y tu sigues siendo la más engreída y narcisista princesita controladora con falso disfraz de santurrona! —

Ya se escuchaban bastante cerca, quizás a un compartimiento o dos de donde se encontraba el grupo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —

— ¡Como digas princesa Manticora, ¿pero no crees que una princesa de tu calibre debiera cuidar un poco más su real vocabulario?! —

Por un segundo algo brillo en unos ojos miel del mismo modo que lo hacia en el pasado y una ladeada sonrisa se poso en su rostro. Estaban justo enfrente y habían parado de avanzar por el pasillo.

— ¡Escúchame bien Nott, vuelves a llamarme princesa una vez más y no solo con una maldición te arrancaré tu estúpida sonrisa idiota sino que...! —

Sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera premeditarlo o intentara evitarlo abrió la puerta.

Por unos instantes el tiempo pareció congelarse en la surrealista escena de Victoire Weasley en su inmaculada y casi perfecta presencia física con el rostro enrojecido a un palmo de distancia de un sonriente Marcus Nott que con una pose despreocupada se encontraba cruzado de brazos aún cuando la varita de la Ravenclaw con apellido de héroes de guerra y cabellera rubio rojiza se encontrara bajo su mentón.

Victoire giro su rostro y dirigió su fulminante mirada hacia los ocho presentes en el compartimiento, mientras que Nott les dirigió una divertida mirada al par que elevaba una ceja.

Dentro del compartimiento hubo diferentes reacciones a estas dos miradas:

Summer tuvo que apretar fuerte los labios para contener la risa nerviosa que se le quería soltar -un auto-odiado gesto involuntario causado Merlín sabría porque cuando veía una mirada fulminante-; los primos Weasley-Potter tragaron saliva ante la visión de su prima cabreada; con un gesto sin expresión Xavier volvió a ocupar su asiento donde podía observar la escena por completo; el resto de los alumnos de tercero en el compartimiento se mantuvieron congelados en las mismas posiciones que estaban; y Louis boquiabierto dirigió una estupefacta mirada de su hermana al slytheriano premio anual que tenían enfrente al tiempo que juntaba las cejas.

— Tory, hola que coincidencia vernos otra vez hoy... — Rompió James el silencio con algo de nerviosismo impreso en todo él — Lindo día ¿eh?... —

La voz del moreno pareció romper el encanto que se había mantenido hasta el momento ocasionando que todo volviera a estar en movimiento nuevamente. En el compartimento todos se movieron en sus mismos asientos e intercambiaron variadas miradas, fuera la Ravenclaw tenso la mandíbula y con algo de reticencia alejo su varita del mentón del cretino castaño que tenia a su lado para voltearse por completo y encarar a los ocho dentro del compartimiento con las manos en las caderas y el Slytherin sin cambiar su sonrisa o el cruce de sus brazos se giro sobre sus talones para luego terminar recargando su peso en el marco de la puerta.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

"La sangre es de un color extraño. Siempre es más oscura de lo que esperas que sea, no importa cuantas veces sea eso"

Era tan curioso como preocupante que de todos los pensamientos o ideas posibles eso fuera lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Alexander Nott al instante de que la sangre comenzó a brotar por nariz y boca de la Slytherin a la que consideraba una hermana mayor luego de que esa pálida Ravenclaw la tomara por el cabello y le azotara con furia homicida -él al verlo tenia la certeza de eso- el rostro contra la pared.

Manteniéndose impasible a las imágenes y sonidos que lo rodeaban se obliga a inhalar y exhalar lentamente, mantener los músculos relajados, alentar el ritmo de su corazón a uno calmado y constante, y luchar al impulso de cerrar los ojos y/o cubrirse los oídos -la parte más difícil sí se lo preguntaban- tal como se suponía que tenia que hacer.

Tal como se lo habían enseñado y como ya había hecho montones de veces.

Inhalar.

La Ravenclaw a la que por alguna razón se le habían teñido los ojos de un rojo grana giro a Ellie dejándola de espaldas contra la pared sin soltarla de su agarre con una dulce sonrisa que se ensancho cuando llevo la mano que no tenía aprisionado el cabello de la prefecta a la garganta de esta provocando que sus gemidos se combinaran con sonidos de asfixia. La Slytherin mordió una y otra vez su lengua que estaba fuera de su boca. Su cuerpo entero luchando contra convulsiones, pero no contra su estranguladora que parecía ser lo único que la mantenía de pie. La morena piel de su rostro se volvía de un tono púrpura y los ojos en un preocupante y completo blanco, a la vez que hilillos de sangre comenzaban a brotar también en el cuello de la morena a causa de que además del estrangulamiento parecía que la Ravenclaw encajaba con severidad las uñas en la blanda carne del cuello que atacaba.

Exhalar.

La sonrisa de la castaño-rojiza pronto se desfiguro en una mueca que medio enseñaba su perfecta dentadura con un bajo gruñido apenas perceptible. Así con una rapidez y destreza inhumana soltó el ahora enmarañado cabello de Elizabeth Zabini para atravesar con tan solo su mano el pecho de la morena...

Alexander cerró los ojos. Se concentro en cumplir con una respiración lenta, destensar los músculos y desacelerar su corazón a través del persistente eco del sonido causado por la última acción de la Ravenclaw hacia Ellie y el grotesco gorgoteo que se escuchaba como de fondo. El volumen aumento hasta un punto que pareció ser el único que alguna vez existió o podría existir.

Luego todo eso desapareció.

El joven castaño parpadeo dos veces seguidas ante la vuelta a la realidad que había abandonado casi tres segundos atrás cuando accidentalmente se había fijado en los ojos de la Ravenclaw -castaños- que se confrontaba directamente a Elizabeth Zabini y al parecer realmente -al punto de que esa chica cruzaba la línea que divide el sadismo del sadismo psicótico- la odiaba.

— Ese comentario no fue muy inteligente de tu parte estando en la posición en la que te encuentras Smith — Dijo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro la slytheriana sin dejar de apuntar a la chica frente a sí mientras que en la otra mano giraba entre sus dedos la varita de la ravenclawiana — Así que dime: ¿Eres masoquista o solo una adicta a las posiciones curativas de Pomfrey? —

— Que te puedo decir Zabini, ciertamente saben bien — Hablo y sonrió despreocupadamente.

— Amaltea — Dijo en un tono de advertencia un Gryffindor rubio con insignia de prefecto sin apartar ni su mirada o la varita del Slytherin de mirada color zafiro que igualmente lo apuntaba y observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ante el comentario la llamada Amaltea elevo una ceja antes de agregar — Pero dime: ¿Es acaso más inteligente de ustedes tres romper el acuerdo de no agresiones en el tren o antes de que comience el ciclo? —

— Debimos esperar que hijos de mortífagos o traidores no tuvieran honor — Se oyó el murmuro desde la derecha pero no de quien había provenido.

El de los ojos verde amarillentos soltó un bufido mientras se descruzaba de brazos antes de hablar y se giraba a la derecha.

— ¡¿Lo dice uno de los ciento y tantos cobardes que hace nada estaban amenazando a cuatro niños que ni siquiera han iniciado aún el primer año?! —

— El niño tiene su punto — Puntualizo el prefecto del desordenado cabello castaño azabache con la corbata en rojo y dorado que dirigía con su varita los movimientos de los chicos a dos metros a su alrededor -menos a los once menores, los dos slytherins y los respectivos adversarios de estos- haciéndolos abofetearse a sí mismos una y otra vez, no parecía tener la intensión de parar en algún momento cercano.

— Cierra la boca Wood, tú jodido amante de mortíos — Escupió entre bofetadas el castaño que antes había sostenido al menor que había hablado.

— Vaya Lovet... — Wood elevo las cejas — Nunca creí que diría esto en mi vida, pero Merlín eres gracioso — Termino entre risas.

Además de los dos slytherins que sonrieron, ningún otro estudiante con casa y la posibilidad de moverse por su cuenta reacciono positivamente a esto último.

Por otro lado entre los menores se mostraban distintas reacciones:

Ahora los tres hijos de mortífago escrutaban con rostro molesto las caras de los mayores del resto del vagón. Lucy pasó lentamente la lengua por su labio inferior que había estado mordiendo hasta que finalmente lo hizo sangrar mientras jugaba con la punta de su trenza pelinaranja. Fred con los dedos entrecruzados tras su nuca tenía la expresión de un niño muggle que disfruta de su programa de televisión favorito, expresión compartida por su pelirroja prima que se encontraba involuntariamente jalando los extremos de las mangas de su túnica. Tanto los gemelos Scamander como la de los ojos dorados observaban los movimientos de Wood y sus consecuencias, cada uno con su respectiva y personal expresión de curiosidad y diversión. Albus sobresaltado y Anne cubriéndose la boca con los ojos abiertos a su máximo miraban alternativamente los enfrentamientos de los dos Slytherin.

En la entrada del vagón de la derecha se asomo la risada cabeza de una chica.

— ¡Solo le quedan treinta y nueve knuts por contar! — Exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz llegara a donde las confrontaciones estaban — ¡Y ya hace rato fingió que se le caían todas las monedas para volver a empezar! —

Cuchicheos llenaron el aire. El Slytherin dejo de entrecerrar los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de hablar callando a todos los demás.

— Bien, como a ninguno le agradaría que la señora Fitzpatrick viera esta escena y así romperle la ilusión de los inocentes niños que le compran los dulces de su carrito se rompa... — De un movimiento paro de apuntar a Gryffindor frente a sí y guardo su varita, el rubio imitándolo guardo su varita.

El moreno se cruzo de brazos en dirección a Wood.

— Julian —

— ¡Aguafiestas! — Dijo el castaño dando un último movimiento de varita antes de también guardarla.

Literalmente todos los aún presentes -la mayoría de los alumnos habían vuelto a entrar a sus compartimentos luego de que se guardo la tercera varita- se giraron en dirección a la Zabini y la Smith.

— ¿Ellie? — El Slytherin elevo una ceja.

— ¿Soul? — Le respondió sin apartar la mirada de la castaño-rojiza.

— Devuélvele la varita a Smith y dejémoslo por la paz...por ahora —

— Jules tiene toda la razón, eres un maldito aguafiestas Soul Parkinson — Le respondió con una mueca; pero luego le termino por devolver la varita a la Smith, segundos después el carrito de dulces hizo su aparición siendo empujado por la sonriente bruja.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Eustace hecho un vistazo dentro del compartimento. En el se encontraban tres chicos, dos jugando ajedrez y uno leyendo a la vez que murmuraba por lo bajo. Ninguno llevaba aún la túnica de Hogwarts.

— ¿Les importa si me cambio aquí? — Pregunto con una sonrisa dudativa y su uniforme bajo el brazo.

Los del ajedrez lo voltearon a ver apenas y hablo, mientras que el que leía tardo en percibir su presencia.

— El compartimento en el que estaba fue invadido por niñas y ellas me echaron porque ya casi llegamos y bueno... — Trato de explicarse.

— Solo entra y cierra — Lo interrumpió luego de una corta risa el jugador de la izquierda; tenia el cabello castaño y rizado, los ojos de un verde musgo y un manojo de pecas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Eustace hizo lo que se le dijo y los dos jugadores se pusieron de pie.

— Soy Colin Creevey por cierto — Agrego al par que se estiraba para bajar el baúl que seguramente le pertenecía.

— Chauncey Langeais — Hablo el otro jugador bajando igualmente un baúl y dejándolo en el suelo para comenzar a hurgar en el. Chauncey era más alto que Colin y que Eustace por lo menos una cabeza, tanto la piel como los ojos de un color ébano pero incongruentemente su cabello era casi blanco.

— Moon, Eustace Moon — Dijo pasándose distraídamente la mano por su corto y retinto cabello.

Sin otra palabra luego de esas presentaciones los tres comenzaron a sacarse las túnicas y ropa muggle que llevaban puesta y a cambiarlo por el uniforme de Hogwarts.

El que se había encontrado leyendo dio una mirada de reojo al espacio vacio junto a el antes de bufar y sacar una mochila naranja, que seguramente había visto tiempos mejores, de debajo de su asiento. Con la envoltura de algún dulce que había tenido entre los dedos marco la página y cerro el libro para luego abrir la mochila y guardarlo, después dudo por un segundo pero volvió a ver de reojo al aire y con un amago de sonrisa -con el que se vislumbraron ligeramente unos hoyuelos- se saco la chaqueta quedando en camiseta de manga corta, de la chaqueta hizo una descuidada bola y la empujo al interior de la mochila antes de cerrar esta. Volvió a colocar la mochila debajo del asiento antes de pararse y bajar del portaequipajes una gran y gorda maleta negra que dejo reposar en los asientos, en cinco rápidos y pareciese calculados movimientos abrió, tomo su uniforme y volvió a cerrar.

Para este punto los otros tres se encontraban cambiados. Eustace había ido a dejar su ropa y vuelto -según dijo ni siquiera cambiadas le permitieron volver a entrar al compartimiento, su hermana Hanna tomo su ropa y le dijo que la guardaría en el baúl de Eustace antes de que su otra hermana Anabeth le cerrara la puerta en la cara-; los tres ahora discutían, a la vez que Colin y Chauncey continuaban su juego de ajedrez, sobre algo incomprensible y de palabras desconocidas -quidditch, jugadores y equipos de quidditch, marcas de escobas y demás cosas por el estilo- para el chico con el desordenado pero lacio cabello casi rubio hasta la mandíbula. Inclino la cabeza como si escuchara algo en especial a su derecha y dando otro bufido se cambio con lo que seguramente seria un tiempo record. Abrió, arrojo la ropa y cerro de la misma eficiente manera con la que saco el uniforme. Devolvió al portaequipajes la enorme maleta y se volvió a sentar, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con que un algo palidecido Eustace lo observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. El casi rubio soltó una maldición para sus adentros seguro de que el castaño había alcanzado a ver las marcas en su espalda; la voz de su conciencia le dijo lo que el ya pensaba, que debió de haber tenido más cuidado y que tenía que encontrar el modo de despistarlo hasta que pensara en una explicación lógica que dar.

— Oigan disculpen mi ignorancia pero, ¿de qué demonios es de lo que hablan? — Dijo con un impecable acento londinense apenas Eustace abría la boca en connotación de hablar.

Colin y Chauncey lo voltearon a ver como asombrados.

— Entonces si habla — Comento con ligereza Chauncey elevando sus casi blancas cejas. Se giro en dirección a Eustace — Cuando llegamos el estaba dormido y cuando despertó ni siquiera nos volteo a ver, solo saco su librito, se puso a leer y cuando lo saludamos asintió —

— ¿Vienes de familia muggle? — Adivino Colin y acertó, porque el aludido asintió.

— Mi nombre es Logan — Agrego el casi rubio.

— Pues Logan — Intervino ahora Eustace mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Logan creyó ver que elevaba ligeramente una ceja al momento de nombrarlo — El quidditch es el más popular deporte mágico. Es fácil de entender en realidad. Se juega en el aire con escobas; hay siete jugadores en cada equipo; a tres se les llama cazadores y estos se tiran la quaffle, una pelota roja del tamaño de un balón de futbol, para lograr pasarla por uno de los seis aros de gol que son protegidos por un guardián que tiene que tratar de detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo, cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro se obtienen diez puntos; luego están dos que se llaman golpeadores, ellos se encargan de proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas al equipo contrario con bates; hay dos bludgers en el campo que andan por ahí tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas, estas son un poco más pequeñas que la quaffle, negras y realmente peligrosas; por ultimo, pero para nada menos importante, el buscador que tiene que atrapar una pelota dorada del tamaño de... una nuez grande con pequeñas alas plateadas, es tan rápida y difícil de ver que es muy difícil atraparla y cuando un buscador lo logra, y solo entonces se acaba el juego, además el equipo del buscador gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra. ¿Lo tienes? —

Logan con una autentica sonrisa completa que mostraba hoyuelos asintió.

— Suena asombroso — Dijo con un brillo en sus claros ojos color verde manzana.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

— ¿Y tu eres el hermano, no? — Marcus Nott señala a Louis.

— Ah...esto, este...si — Dijo intentando seguir fingiendo que era casualidad que sus ojos no se hayan encontrado aún con los de su hermana mayor en los quince minutos que habían pasado desde que se había abierto la puerta.

El Slytherin vio de reojo a Victoire y sonrió, en verdad que estaba disfrutando de esto.

— Si, se nota lo intimidado que te tiene... — Dice aguantando una carcajada y aparento una madura seriedad antes de agregar con una mano sobre el corazón — Mis más grandes condolencias para ti amigo, seguro que has sufrido mucho —

Louis se llevo un puño a la boca y comenzó a toser para disimular la risa. Se aclaro abruptamente la garganta y enterró las manos en los bolsillos ante un accidental encuentro con la castaña mirada de su hermana. A Nott se le oscureció la mirada.

Riendo para sí mismo Marcus se despego del marco de la puerta.

— Bueno esto ha sido entretenido, pero creo que ya eh cumplido lo suficiente con mi deber de soportar a la princesa Manticora por hoy — Dio un asentimiento al grupo de tercero en el compartimiento, se giro hacia Victoire y realizo una burlona reverencia mientras agregaba — Nos vemos su frígida alteza —

La Ravenclaw oprimo los labios como única respuesta.

Con los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos de los vaqueros Marcus comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la entrada del vagón sin detenerse cuando escucho a su compañera premio anual llamarlo por su apellido, varias veces, antes de alzar verdaderamente la voz cuando estaba casi en la entrada.

— ¡Joder Nott detente maldita sea! —

— ¡Maldita sea Nott detente! —

Esta vez el castaño obediente se detuvo. Antes de ese día no había escuchado hablar a Victoire Weasley más que en las clases que compartieron -donde se comportaba y hablaba como una recatada, respetuosa y encantadora jovencita con clase. ¡Ja, ja, ja y ja!-, nunca se habían cruzado en los caminos del otro y jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que la hija de héroes de guerra tuviera semejante genio, maldijera o que fuera tan malditamente sencillo picarla y que eso fuera tan jodidamente divertido.

— Aun tenemos que recorrer los últimos tres vagones y cuando lleguemos ver que todos los de primero suban a los botes y todos los demás alumnos a los carruajes y asegurarnos de que no se quede nadie en el tren... —

Sencillo, divertido o no... el tenia algo que hacer.

Marcus hablo por primera vez sin sonreír -sin ninguna expresión o emoción en realidad, viéndose parco y adulto a la vez- al par que giraba sobre sus talones — No te ofendas princesa, pero aunque el hacerte perder los estribos me ha mantenido entretenido, prefiero no perder más el tiempo y hacer algo que vale la pena de hacerse — Se elevo su comisura derecha — Tu sola puedes terminar de recorrer esos tres vagones y anunciar a los estudiantes que estamos por llegar, cuando el tren pare me uniré a ti en el resto de nuestros deberes —

Victoire entreabrió los labios al encontrarse sin habla viendo como Marcus Nott realizaba un pequeño saludo militar con dos dedos, se daba la vuelta y se iba.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

— A ver si entendí bien Megan — Dijo Scorpius mientras se inclinaba hacia delante apoyando manos en rodillas — Los mangas, de donde se basan los animes. Se leen hacia atrás, de derecha a izquierda y además las páginas se leen en el sentido de las agujas del reloj —

— Entendiste bien — Respondió Megan divertida.

— Y dicen que los ingleses son excéntricos — Reclamo el rubio volviendo a desplomarse en el asiento.

— Hablando de eso — Intervino Sam — ¿Realmente se hace lo de la hora del té? —

— Supongo que si — Alex se encogió de hombros — Aunque no se del resto de la población, nuestras madres y sus amigas siempre que pueden se ven en las tardes a tomar café para burlarse de sus esposos, desear el mal a otras mujeres, quejarse de un montón de cosas — Puso lo ojos en blanco — Y Merlín sabrá que más... —

Todos en el compartimento, menos un hijo de mortífago de piel morena y ojos verde amarillentos, rieron.

Este que no rio se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Repitiendo la escena en la que se habían visto envueltos en el vagón de "los imbéciles sinvergüenza odia-cualquier-puta-cosa-relacionada-con-mortíos de mierda" -nombrados así por su hermana Ellie-. No le sorprendía absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido. Tenía conocimiento de que en los pasillos de Hogwarts ocurrían constantemente enfrentamientos entre estudiantes a causa de la maldita guerra mágica ocurrida hace diecinueve años; que todos los que siempre iniciaban tenían algún pariente fallecido, eternamente herido o maldecido de algún modo, que vio horrendas cosas, torturado, etc...; también que no todos los estudiantes estaban al corriente y era bastante cómico como algunos pasaban sus siete años sin siquiera imaginárselo; conocía los varios acuerdos que se habían hecho, entre ellos el que la Smith menciono; sabia que en alguna parte del castillo -en extremos distintos claro- cada bando poseía una especie de enfermería para cuando se llegaban a ciertos extremos y que estas se suministraban tomando lo necesario de la enfermería de la escuela; y claro, que los profesores siempre han intuido más que sabido que esas refriegas tienen lugar en el colegio, pues rara vez son testigos y ningún alumno que sabe que esto ocurre delata a sus compañeros; el joven Zabini no tenia idea si eso era por miedo, estupidez humana o tal vez por esa creencia que comparte todo alumno de cualquier colegio que reza que los problemas entre alumnos deben quedar entre alumnos.

— Jaden déjalo ya, empieza a oler a quemado de tanto que te estas forzando a pensar — Dijo de repente la de los ojos dorados.

— Stella tiene razón, prácticamente puedo oír los engranajes girando en tu cabeza, te vas a hacer daño ― Añadió Scorpius.

― ¿Eh? ― Jaden recién volvía de su abstracción y sinceramente no pudo escuchar lo que le habían dicho sus amigos.

― ¡Hey! ― Alex, sin dejar de rascar la cabeza del ahora calmado y ronroneante kneazle que se agazapaba entre la parte posterior de su cuello y su hombro, chasqueo dos veces los dedos de su mano libre ― ¡Despierta! ―

Con una mueca Jaden hizo crujir los nudillos antes de hablar ― Lo siento me perdí ―

― Si, nos dimos cuenta. ¿Cómo cuando dejaste de seguirnos? ― Pregunto Sam con una risa.

El aludido rasco distraídamente su mejilla mientras fruncía el ceño. Una costumbre que realizaba cuando pensaba demasiado por una respuesta.

― Creo que fue un poco después de que Alex sacara a su mini-bestia con complejo de personalidad ―

Apenas Jaden da ese comentario y el kneazle interrumpe su ronroneo sólo para dar un silbido en su dirección con su pelaje medio erizado y luego volver a ronronear.

― Tu lo has dicho Felix ― Le hablo el castaño a la pequeña criatura de pelaje moteado jaspeado con una naturalidad que aseguraba que solía charlar con ella, cosa que era cierta ― Ni yo lo hubiera podido expresar mejor ―

― ¿Complejo de personalidad? ― Megan elevo ambas cejas.

― Por eso de que Felix un minuto actúa como si fuera una mansa, tierna e inteligente mascota y al otro...una endemoniada, psicópata, maquina de matar, normalmente disfrazada para que parezca no dañina y hasta indefensa ― Concluyo Stella con una ladeada sonrisa.

― Estoy casi segura, de que esa definición aparece en un libro de criaturas mágicas como parte de la descripción de la personalidad de los kneazles ― Afirmo la del gorro.

En ese preciso instante el tren aparentaba aminorar la marcha. Con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal Alexander miró por instinto hacia la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. Cuando estaba apunto de suspirar aliviado, se congelo. Sus ojos, normalmente del color azul profundo de una noche de pocas estrellas, se obscurecieron hasta el punto que parecían dos interminables túneles excavados en su cráneo sin nada humano en ellos.

Parpadeo, el azul había regresado. Entonces una voz retumbó en el tren.

― Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio ―

Megan guardo rápidamente su manga y Alex ignoro los bufidos que le lanzo Felix mientras lo devolvía a su jaula. Entonces los seis se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y se oyó una fuerte voz:

― ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ―

La gran cara de un poco encanecido Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

― Vengan, síganme... ¿Son todos los de primer año? Cuidado, fíjense bien por dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme! ―

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al gran hombre por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. El sendero se encontraba bastante oscuro a causa de los tupidos árboles que se encontraban a sus lados. Se escuchaban unas cuantas conversaciones, pero la mayoría se mantenía en silencio.

― En un segundo, tendrán su primera visión de Hogwarts ― Exclamó con aparente regocijo Hagrid por encima del hombro ― Justo al doblar esta curva... ―

Al momento se comenzaron a producir diferentes exclamaciones, contenciones de aliento, gritillos y hasta risas. El sendero estrecho se abría abruptamente al borde de un inmenso lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna casi llena, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

Hogwarts.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Fin del capítulo uno.

Deseándoles que no mueran y que hayan pasado unas agradables fiestas: Yui Fuko Lekte.

PD - Feliz encuentro, feliz partida, y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capitulo 2

Summary: Con cada nueva generación hay nuevas historias por contar y en esta se hallaran muchas de esas... Aquí se vivirán situaciones nunca antes vistas por los muros de Hogwarts; los juegos de quidditch más inolvidables que se podrán ver quizás en una liga nivel escolar; la renovación y/o creación de las más increíbles bromas por parte de una nueva generación de merodeadores; las maldiciones y secretos más antiguos y/o oscuros del mundo de la magia siendo finalmente revelados, incluyendo el que los Black prevalezcan; una nueva asignatura actualmente obligatoria (-Duelo Mágico-) en todas las escuelas mágicas, que no solo a ayudado a crear en Hogwarts un nuevo honor por el que luchar (-El Mejor Duelista-), sino que ha vuelto aún más interesantes las peleas clandestinas que se han desarrollado en los pasillos del colegio desde el fin de la guerra a causa de quien fue mortífago/quien lucho y quien no; sin olvidarse de también las selecciones más inesperadas en la historia, porque, ¿qué es más inesperado que el sombrero seleccionador gritando Slytherin estando en una cabeza pelirroja, además de hijos de mortífagos seleccionados para Hufflepuff y Gryffindor?; una sociedad de alumnos diferentes secreta; un tercer mundo aparte del mágico y el muggle que incluye y afecta ambos; y para rematar las cosas, un grupo de asesinos seriales que se hace llamar "El Fénix Vengador" lleva desde el primer año luego de que acabaran los juicios de mortífagos matando metódicamente y con paciencia (pues en 19 años solo han muerto 86) a todos los mortíos, simpatizantes y/o facilitadores de las actividades de Voldemort que injustamente no fueron condenados...

Disclaimer: Como saben el asombroso universo de Harry Potter con todo lo que y quienes lo componen no son ni jamás serán -lamentablemente- míos, sino de la increíblemente talentosa y rubia de Rowling; lo que si es mío es esta jodidamente loca idea que quiero hacer pasar por una historia semi-decente, todos los personajes y cosas sin sentido aparente que han salido de mi retorcida y/o enferma mente junto con el destino, las personalidades y experiencias que eh desarrollado para todos los ya existentes personajes de Rowling...

Bien aquí estoy nuevamente... Antes de que comiencen el capítulo solo quiero aclarar que este será el primero de esos rarísimos capítulos en los que se podrán ver POVS. Para evitar confusiones subrayo: no todo el capitulo esta en POVS solo ciertas partes y las partes que lo sean tendrán al inicio de esa la aclaración de POV y el nombre de quien se trate...

Sin nada más que agregar los dejo leer:

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Capítulo Dos: "Aplauso ensordecedor o silencio aplastante"

Definitivamente este no había sido el mejor de los días para Fred Weasley. Primero estuvo el asunto de que Roxanne decidió finalmente vengarse por el incidente -provocado por el robo de ciertas galletas de mantequilla de la abuela- de la pasta dental que le tiño los dientes de morado dos días atrás con un tinte en el champú que transformo el rojo del cabello de Fred a un verde que por casi una hora entera pareció que su madre no iba a lograr quitar antes de tener que ir al andén. Siguiendo con que en las grageas le tocaron coles de brúcelas y lo que apostaría que había sido el sabor de calcetines de duende sucios. Después en un intento de acabar ese estúpido dragón que continuaba sin morir importara como se le atacara, había decidido aprovechar cada segundo antes de abordar el tren y perder el funcionamiento de su tecnología muggle, provocando que no se fijara por donde realmente iba y de algún no intencional modo termino arrollando a esta niña que en primer lugar le había parecido chico, ya que usaba ropas unisex, llevaba un gorro y como no le vio el rostro hasta después de que su bocaza metiera la pata...; el punto es que la cosa estuvo destinada a ser del asco desde el momento en que le pidió disculpas a la arrollada diciendo que no había sido su intención. Agregando las odiosas pullas que Lucy le lanzo hasta que se harto al haber presenciado el hecho junto a los Scamander. Luego, claro, estaba esa cosa de encontrarse justo en medio de la disputa del vagón, que aunque termino siendo algo a su vista genial, también era algo verdaderamente preocupante, que le había dejado los vellos de punta.

Aunque claro que ninguno de esos eventos pareciera haber dejado mella en él ni agriado nada en su animada actitud.

Además desde ese último percance en el tren todo se había desarrollado de un modo no desastroso, incluso él y Rose consiguieron convencer a todos los demás -Lucy, Lysander, Lorcan, Anne y más difícilmente a Albus- de probar uno de los productos que Sortilegios Weasley anunciaría en primavera para la sección de fuegos pirotécnicos: "Renacuajos de Tiempo". Estos pequeños eran unas bombas de tiempo ajustable que activaban su cronómetro apenas tocar líquido y cuando este llegaba a cero... se soltaba algún tipo de la variada selección de clases de fuegos artificiales de los que Sortilegios Weasley gozaba.

Ciertamente a todos en los botes les tomo por sorpresa cuando el ceremonial silencio con el que se cruzaba el lago fue interrumpido ante las detonaciones que parecían nacer del lago y culminaban en el cielo con increíbles efectos y colores que iluminaban la noche y al imponente castillo sobre el risco.

Indudablemente, esa era una vista inolvidable.

Muchos a pesar de las no muy animadas advertencias de Hagrid de permanecer sentados se encontraban de pie admirando el espectáculo que se cernía ante ellos con diferentes reacciones de su asombro y admiración.

— ¡Esto es asombroso! — Enfatizo Stella dando un fuerte brinco que por un instante desestabilizo el bote en el que iban ella, Alex, Jaden y Scorp.

Ante el movimiento los tres chicos corearon una protesta hacia su amiga.

— ¡Cuidado Stella! — Advirtió Sam con risa en el bote su derecha — Seguro que lo último que quieres es darte un chapuzón —

— No le des ideas quieres, es capaz de volcar esta cosa por pura diversión de una experiencia sin importarle que nosotros también vamos en ella — Dijo con un amago de sonrisa el joven Nott.

— ¿Oye Megan me darías una copia de las fotos que tomes? — Hablo por encima de las risas Jaden mirando a la aludida, que se encontraba enfocando todo el espectáculo parada precariamente con un pie en el banquillo y el otro en el borde del bote.

— Claro — Respondió distraídamente.

— Creo que ya se les han acabado — Agrego Scorpius mientras miraba de reojo a los hijos de héroes de guerra, primero en el bote que se encontraba a tres botes en diagonal a ellos y luego el que estaba justo detrás del de Sam, Megan y ese chico que si había permanecido sentado mientras observaba los fuegos artificiales.

Curioso que justamente cuando el rubio aparto la mirada fue que Fred Weasley encontrara un renacuajo olvidado en el suelo del bote y se iniciara una especie de amistosa disputa en miniatura por el derecho de arrojar ese ultimo. Disputa que el Weasley acabo rápidamente lanzando sin esfuerzo ni dirección el proyectil que se convertiría irremediablemente en el agregado más reciente en la lista de acciones y/o momentos desafortunados del día de Fred.

Ciertas cosas ocurrieron en esos pocos pero culminantes instantes:

Primero el renacuajo aterrizo rozando la madera del bote que los hijos de héroes de guerra tenían enfrente, siendo precisos, justo en donde cierta chica con gorro se encontraba distraída y en una posición no del todo segura.

Al instante los ojos de todos en el bote de donde provenía el malamente nombrado semi-inofensivo explosivo se abrieron desmesuradamente y antes de que alguno tuviera tiempo de terminar de racionalizar que como no le habían impuesto un tiempo al cronometro del renacuajo este se activaría tras tres segundos de tocar el agua, lo cual significaba que...

Prácticamente al par de que los integrantes del bote -Rose, Fred y Lucy- cerraban por mero instinto los ojos fue que se escucho el reconocible sonido -para oídos expertos- de una bengala y el de variados gritos; pero el sonido que pareció hacer eco en la cabeza de un pelirrojo y causo una mueca casi dolorosa en los rostros de los tres primos fue el de un cuerpo cayendo al agua coreado por algunas estúpidas risas.

Tanto Sam como el muchacho de su bote se apresuraron a ayudar a volver al bote a una Megan sonrojada de tal modo que no tenía nada que envidiar a un Weasley.

Y hablando de Weasley's...

Tanto Lucy como Rose se encontraban mordiéndose el labio inferior, una mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con la punta de su trenza y la otra jalando de los extremos de las mangas de su túnica; mientras que Fred mantenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, cuando finalmente la distraída niña de la cámara -nombrada inconscientemente así en la cabeza del hijo de héroes de guerra- estuvo otra vez en su bote el chico volvió de su shock inicial dando un respingo antes de exclamar alarmado:

— ¡Merlín! ¡Lo siento, enserio no fue mi...! — La frase pareció atascarse en la garganta del pelirrojo cuando la aludida se giro con expresión molesta hacia él — Ay no —

Al parecer el día continuaba sin tener intenciones de mejorar un poco para este pelirrojo.

— ¡Otra vez tú! — Exclamo Megan sacándose con brusquedad el empapado gorro y mirando a Fred lanzando dagas envenenadas con su mirada color miel.

— ¡Bajen las cabezas! — Retumbo la voz de Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Megan se encontró rodeada por los cinco que había conocido en el tren y el chico castaño que con el que antes compartió el bote apenas desembarcar.

— ¿Oye te encuentras bien? — Dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose a Megan a la vez que vigilaba los botes y a los que bajaban de ellos — ¿No te hiciste daño ni tragaste agua? —

— Estoy bien — Respondió secamente la chica mientras exprima su gorro.

Fred se aclaro la garganta dando un paso en dirección a ese grupo pero fue parado ante la intervención de los Scamander que, conociendo de primera mano el talento que poseía Fred para empeorar sus problemas luego de meter la pata de cualquier modo, lo cogieron cada uno por un brazo, le cubrieron la boca y literalmente lo arrastraron lejos. Dejando que Anne, Lucy y Rose intentaran limpiar un poco el desastre. Cosa que tampoco fue del todo bien, aunque no hubiese salido mal. La chica estaba en verdad cabreada con Fred, a eso no se le podía ni intentar hacer ya nada. Con un sentimiento semi-amargo las tres fueron a encontrarse con sus conocidos al par de que el grupo de alumnos subía por un pasadizo de roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. Entonces Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja rondando los cuarenta de estatura media, cabello castaño sujeto con horquillas y túnica celeste esperaba allí con una agradable sonrisa.

— Los de primer año, profesora Vector — Dijo Hagrid.

— Gracias profesor Hagrid. Me encargare de ellos desde aquí, lo veré en la cena — Contesto con un asentimiento la bruja.

Hagrid se despidió dándole un asentimiento de regreso antes de entrar al castillo y avanzar en rápidas zancadas hasta desaparecer al girar en una esquina.

— Vamos, escuche que los elfos incluyeron Haggis en el menú de hoy y muero de hambre —

Después de esto la bruja se giro y comenzó a caminar sin fijarse si la seguían o no, tras un segundo de sorpresa todos la siguieron. No hubo uno que no se quedara impresionado ante la visión del gran vestíbulo, con sus fuertes paredes de piedra con resplandecientes antorchas, su techo que por su altura no se alcanzaba a divisar o la aparentemente finísima escalera de mármol que seguramente llevaba a pisos superiores. Se podía oír el sonido de lo que serian cientos de voces desde un portal a la derecha, pero la profesora Vector guio a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía fuera del vestíbulo.

— Sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts — Dijo la profesora Vector encarándolos — En nada el banquete de comienzo de año se llevara a cabo, pero antes de que puedan ocupar sus lugares en el Gran Comedor serán seleccionados a una casa. La Selección es la ceremonia más importante de sus años en Hogwarts, puesto que mientras estudien aquí no solo se volverán parte de un todo en Hogwarts, su casa será como su familia, quizás hasta más... —

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, no le encontraban el sentido, aún no lo comprendían. Septima Vector suspiro, nadie lo entendía al principio; en realidad la mayoría tardaba bastante en darse cuenta, hasta algunas veces luego de entenderlo se lo negaban, pero lo normal era que en algún punto de los siete años todos terminaban por captarlo por completo.

— Son cuatro las casas: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. En tanto estudien en Hogwarts sus triunfos conseguirán que su casa gane puntos y sus infracciones al reglamento harán que los pierdan. Cuando acaba el año escolar, la casa que haya obtenido el mayor número de puntos es premiada con la Copa de las Casas y hablando de las competencias entre casas, la otra copa que es peleada cada año escolar es la Copa de Quidditch y eso sin contar en el ámbito individual la Competencia de Duelo Mágico, pero bueno, dejando de lado las estúpidas y vanidosas competencias; espero que todos se esfuercen en más de un ámbito aquí en Hogwarts sean de la casa que sean, por nadie más que por ustedes mismos —

Entre los alumnos de primer año hubo más de uno que sintió de manera especial este último comentario de la profesora Vector.

— En unos minutos iniciara la Selección, estense tranquilos ya vuelvo — La bruja hizo un amago de salir de la habitación luego de repasarlos rápidamente a todos con la mirada pero súbitamente rehízo sus movimientos y clavo la mirada en la joven empapada. Parpadeo varias veces antes de hablar — ¿Has estado todo este tiempo mojada? —

Megan frunció el ceño asintiendo, al par que en el fondo de la habitación Fred se encogía.

Un murmullo de risa se escapo de la boca de la profesora antes de sacarse de la manga la varita — Es como sí esos botes no pudieran resistir la tentación de dejar caer a un estudiante al lago por lo menos una vez cada once o doce años — La bruja hizo un ademan con la varita — ¿Puedo? —

La aludida se limito a asentir nuevamente, para después separar un tanto las piernas y extender los brazos en cruz; Vector sonrió y con un movimiento de varita una ráfaga de viento cubrió por completo a Megan en una especie de remolino en miniatura. Apenas y el viento desapareció Megan volvió a colocarse su gorro, cubriendo así un negro cabello tan corto como el de un chico exceptuando por el flequillo cortado en diagonal hasta la altura del pómulo.

Entre la multitud existieron dos con el pensamiento fugaz de que el negro de su cabello combinaba bien con el tono suavemente apiñonado de su piel y que el corte favorecía a su rostro de rasgos finos. Uno de los dos ladeo la cabeza, mientras que el otro contuvo la sonrisa.

— ¡Listo! Ahora sí, ya vuelvo — Dijo la profesora de Aritmancia antes de volverse y finalmente salir de la habitación.

En cuanto la bruja se hubo retirado, la habitación se lleno de las conversaciones murmuradas por la mayoría de los alumnos.

Sam agito la cabeza con los ojos cerrados brevemente antes de soltarles a los cuatro hijos de mortífago en un tono bajo para ella y alto en comparación con el resto de las murmuraciones del resto de los de primer año — ¿Oigan ustedes que son ingleses y eso, saben como de que va la cosa? —

— Sabemos de que va la cosa, pero no porque seamos ingleses señorita americana — Respondió cruzándose de brazos Scorpius — Sino porque los hermanos de estos dos — Señalo cansinamente con la cabeza a Jaden y Alexander a la vez que sonreía con natural prepotencia — Nos contaron de primera mano sobre ello y sobre otras cosas de Hogwarts —

Megan tras el gorro alzo ambas cejas.

— Antes de que lo preguntes — Dijo tranquilamente el joven Nott con una casi expresión seria — Si, en verdad él es así de creído, prepotente y ya que estamos en eso egocéntrico, altivo, cabezota... — Tuvo que callar abruptamente para poder esquivar el golpe que el rubio arrojo junto a un par de insultos.

— Haber ya ustedes dos — Jaden se coloco en medio de Scorpius y Alex riendo entre dientes — Pueden lanzarse verdades en otro momento —

Esta vez quien escapo de no uno sino de dos golpes fue el mulato. Ante esto la hija de mortífago puso los ojos en blanco.

— Inmaduros — Sentencio.

Curiosamente con esa sentencia logro que los tres chicos volvieran a comportarse por así decirlo. Luego de explicarles a Megan y Sam como es que se seleccionaban los alumnos; los seis a diferencia del resto del alumnado allí presente no se cuestionaron acerca de cuales serian sus casas, en vez de eso volvieron a hablar de nimiedades tal como en el tren.

De repente a un lado del grupo un chico de desordenado pero lacio cabello casi rubio hasta la mandíbula y unos ojos color verde manzana reprimió a medias una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención de casi todos en la habitación, atención que perdió prácticamente al instante. Solo un chico delgado, de apariencia despeinada y relajada con una ligera sonrisa que se mantenía separado de los grupos de alumnos a su alrededor. Nada impresionante.

Solo los tres que habían compartido compartimento con él -que se encontraban literalmente del lado contrario de la habitación- y el grupo de cuatro hijos de mortífago y dos americanas parecieron seguir observándolo.

Finalmente Jaden dio un paso en dirección al casi rubio.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Cuestiono con autentica curiosidad el mulato.

— Uhm nada, una...tontería de mi disparatada subconsciente — Dijo dando una mirada de reojo al aire a su derecha. Se encogió de hombros antes de extender su mano y agregar — Soy Logan —

— Jaden — Aclaro devolviendo el rápido apretón de manos de Logan.

Antes de que el joven Zabini pudiera agregar algo sobre el grupo que ya se había acercado a él y Logan, la morena de los ojos gris plata intervino.

— Ahorrare tiempo. Sam, Megan, Scorpius, Stella, Alex — Se señalo a sí y a cada uno según menciono su nombre.

Las cejas del casi rubio se alzaron.

—...bastante directa — Dijo causando al grupo un murmullo de risa.

Mas Alex frunció el ceño ante el modo en que Logan había dicho ese comentario; lo dijo como...como si terminara la frase que alguien hubiera dejado al aire...Y ahora fijándose mejor en el chico que tenía enfrente se daba cuenta de que sus hombros se encontraban un tanto encogidos, que tenia las manos hechas puño y que en realidad todo él aparentaba estar listo para salir corriendo o para enfrentarse a cualquiera en ese y en cualquier instante; sin olvidar que aunque su ligera sonrisa se viera tan real que sí el no fuera un jodido Nott que pudiera detectar no solo todo lo anterior sino también esa característica sombra opaca, seguro que la habría creído real.

De repente el analizado encaro al castaño y cuando el suave verde se encontró con el profundo azul todo en el mundo se paro en seco. Alexander soltó una maldición aún sabiendo que en momentos no cambiables -recuerdos y pensamientos- su voz y acciones eran inexistentes excepto cuando tomaba el lugar de la persona.

Inhalar.

La habitación y todos en ella comenzaban a desdibujarse. Se concentro en no tensarse y desacelerar el ritmo de sus latidos.

Exhalar.

Un nuevo entorno iba reemplazando al otro al par que este desaparecía. Mientras esto ocurría un entumecimiento se cernió sobre todo el castaño.

Inhalar.

El entumecimiento aumento hasta que dejo de sentir por completo su cuerpo.

Ya no fue capaz de exhalar.

Era de noche y la más ligera de las lloviznas caía, no solo lo observaba, podía sentirlo. Todo a su alrededor parecía muy grande y él demasiado pequeño, estaba sentado entre las piernas de alguien al borde de un andamio de metal y bien sujeto por un brazo que lo rodeaba por completo.

De repente de una ventana del primer piso del edificio de enfrente un hombre salió disparado y cayó bocarriba al suelo en medio de todos los vidrios. Hay sangre, mucha sangre y el brazo del hombre se encuentra en un ángulo imposible; una mano le cubre la boca y calla su grito. El hombre en el suelo comienza a reír y a levantarse ignorando sus aparentes heridas.

Con quien está se inclina le habla -con un acento algo francés- en un rápido y bajo susurro contra la oreja — Sin verse ni oírse Loggie — Y sin más la mano abandona su boca para cubrir sus ojos, pero entre el dedo medio y anular había una diminuta rendija justamente a la altura de su ojo derecho, de forma que seguía pudiendo ver la escena.

— ¡¿Es todo?! — Suelta el hombre ya de pie dirigiéndose a la ventana de la que había salido, con una voz que le erizo todos los vellos del cuerpo— ¡La chica me dio una pelea más entretenida hijo de puta! —

Jadeaba en silencio y se aferraba al brazo a su alrededor. Quería decirle a quien lo sostenía que aún podía ver, pero sabía que en ese momento si intentaba decir algo, lo haría gritando. No debía gritar, lo escucharían y sabrían que estaban allí. No debía moverse, sí lo hacia también sabrían que estaban allí. No debían de saber que estaban allí. Era gente mala haciendo cosas feas, cosas malas. Cuando personas malas están cerca debes alejarte sin que te vean y si ya no puedes hacerlo sin que te vean debes esconderte o quedarte donde estés y esperar a que pasen y no te vean.

Esos no eran sus pensamientos ni sentimientos, era meramente consciente de eso, pero se encontraba viviéndolos.

Entonces de la nada el hombre se desplomo, dejando a la vista una empuñadura blanca en su nuca y apareció un segundo hombre usando una capucha verde oscura. El brazo a su alrededor lo oprime con más fuerza. La realidad lo golpea, el de la capucha debió de estar justo debajo del andamio todo el tiempo.

— ¿Dexter, cómo esta la chica? — Alzo la voz el de la capucha a la vez que se inclinaba y colocaba un pie sobre la nuca del hombre caído. Con un solo movimiento saco un cuchillo cubierto de sangre que había estado enterrado hasta el fondo en la nuca del primer hombre.

Su visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que brotaban incontrolables.

— ¡Respira, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo! — Se escucha la voz de otro hombre proveniente de la obscuridad tras la ventana rota.

Finalmente es capaz de exhalar y tras un parpadeo Alexander ve como todo el entorno vuelve a cambiar.

Esta sirviendo vino en una copa de cristal. Toda su atención esta enfocada en eso. No tiembla, es consiente no solo de las consecuencias comunes de arruinarlo sino más importante...que el plan recién creado en su mente minutos atrás no tenga éxito.

La copa estaba casi llena, había llegado el momento.

"¿El momento de qué? Esta percepción es demasiado desenfrenada, opaca, sin...sentido"

Es momento.

Primero entregar la copa con vino y sonreír como se supone que se debe de hacer.

Ahora poner la botella de vuelta a la cubeta de madera con hielos pero en vez de dejarla, voltearse, sentarse de nuevo y sonreír debe de ser rápido; más rápido de lo que nunca ha sido y golpear más fuerte de lo que nunca ha podido. Tiene que darle a un lado de la cabeza y cuando caiga correr juntos a la ventana que fingió volver a cerrar luego de ver el cielo pero que no cerró.

"¿Juntos? Pe-pero..."

Sujeta con fuerza el cuello de la botella, gira y golpea.

Él cae al suelo. Nunca podría haberlo visto venir.

Suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo y se apresura a la ventana, ella ya esta en la escalera de incendios, esperándolo.

— ¡NO! — La oye gritar y antes de que reaccione siente una mano jalándolo con brusquedad del cabello y un brazo que le rodea la garganta ahorcándolo provocando a la vez que sus pies abandonen el suelo.

— ¡Eres un maldito pequeñajo de mierda! ¡No solo me las pagaras a mí...Helen se enterará de esto! — Ruge como el monstruo que es — ¡Y tu puta malcriada desgraciada, será mejor que ni se te ocurra moverte! —

Patea, rasguña y se revuelve. Nada funciona. Lo ahogará y luego quien sabe que le hará a ella. ¿Por qué no se va?, aún tiene oportunidad, tendría que hacerlo pero esta congelada.

La mesa esta lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla...como para tocarla y a lo que tiene encima.

_El cuchillo de carne….alcánzalo….encájaselo…corre._

"¿Y esa voz?"

Estira todo lo que puede el brazo intentando alcanzar el cuchillo.

Cinco centímetros, quizás menos. Eso es lo que separa al cuchillo de su alcance.

Eso es lo que lo separa de irse; esos centímetros son los que lo separan de una vida que valdría vivir.

Sombras comienzan a formarse en su campo de visión. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más sin respirar, se estaba perdiendo de un nuevo y peor modo y esta vez no habría esperanza de regresar. Mira desesperado a su mano rogando porque logre avanzar esos centímetros; la pequeña, redonda y blanca cicatriz en el hueso de su muñeca brillaba en contraste con su piel, parecía burlarse de él... Sabe que él esta gritando o gruñendo o rugiendo, pero ya no lo escucha, solo puede percibir un bajo y agudo sonido en sus tímpanos. De repente una nueva mano, con una cicatriz idéntica a la suya, apareciendo de la nada de las sombras toma el cuchillo y se lo coloca en su mano. Formando un arco con el brazo le encaja el cuchillo, él lo suelta y cae al suelo pero se para lo más rápido de lo que es capaz en esos instantes, le ha dado en el cuello y sangra mucho, sujeta el cuchillo con fuerza y... Todo se vuelve nebuloso. Se pierde y vuelve por instantes. Imágenes llegan y se van, visiones completas o solo fragmentos intercalándose una o dos veces con la realidad; pasado, sueños, presente y pesadillas fusionándose y rompiéndose a la vez. Esta furioso, lo lleva estando desde ese día y ahora esta descargando toda su furia, aunque no se encuentre presente y sea el otro quien se encarga, puede percibirlo y lo disfruta, casi tanto como lo espanta. Y lo espanta tanto que se ha vuelto a desconectar.

Nuevamente el más joven de los Nott fue capaz de inhalar y con un nuevo parpadeo todo el entorno vuelve a cambiar.

Una noche sin luna y de pocas estrellas se cierne sobre él, el aire es fresco y no lleva chaqueta, pero no le importa. Camina como autómata hacia donde sabe que lo encontrara y sabiendo lo que hará. Su vista no se despega del suelo, no quiere mirar lo que hay a su alrededor ni reconocerlo, después de todo él no necesita mirar por donde va. Ese y otros caminos están grabados para siempre en su cabeza.

— Quiero recordarte que yo no estoy pero para nada de acuerdo con esto — Escucha decir a su lado — Además, con vengarte no cambia nada —

Resopla.

— Si Megumi no me logro convencer menos lo harás tú —

— Solo escuchas, tomas en cuenta o haces caso cuando quieres — Lo oyó farfullar — Uno no debería de poder ir así por la vida —

Ante este comentario un atisbo de sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Siguieron caminando hasta que súbitamente se paro en seco y levanta la vista. Ahí estaba, en la misma esquina de siempre bajo una permanente luz parpadeante y haciendo lo mismo que a hecho casi toda su repugnante vida. Dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans sus manos se hacen puños.

_Mínimo finge relajarte. Recuerda lo cuarto que te enseño __Dewey._

Dando una honda respiración deshizo los puños. Transformo su expresión volviéndola ilegible, para luego agregar una ligera sonrisa que completara la imagen. Con una mano palpa un lado de su cintura como para asegurarse de que el cuchillo siguiera ahí. Aún estaba. Volvió a meter la mano dentro del bolsillo y avanzo en silencio hasta quedar a dos pasos del alcance de esa parpadeante luz.

"_No tienes derecho de ver _esto, ¡vete_!_"

"Agh, joder, no me digas que vuelve a perder sentido..."

Sabía que solo tendría una oportunidad de tomarlo por sorpresa, hacer que contestara a sus preguntas y poder vengarse.

"_¡Viste sin permiso la mitad, no dejare que veas las otras! ¡Vete!_"

Había llegado el momento.

"_¡LARGO!_"

Alexander Nott se sintió tomado por una brutal fuerza inexistente y literalmente arrancado de esa realidad de entornos. Alex no tenia ni la más remota idea de que era lo que pasaba, aunque poco era lo que era capaz de semi-razonar encontrándose en la aparente nada con cada jodida terminación nerviosa siendo llevada a su limite de dolor y la sensación de que miles de agujas se encajaban cada vez más en su cerebro. Sintiendo todo eso y la vez sin tener capacidad de gritar, llorar, contorsionarse o saberse del todo existente.

Luego todo eso desapareció.

El joven castaño parpadeo varias veces seguidas y se tambaleo visiblemente ante la vuelta a la realidad. Poniéndose en cuclillas para recuperar tanto el aliento como el equilibrio se enfoco en apresurarse a ordenar los pensamientos.

Pero su mente no era capaz de analizar correcta y rápidamente lo recién visto, en vez de eso se encontraba con una sola frase sin respuesta: "¿joder pero qué demonios fue eso?".

— ¡Oye! —

Al escuchar la exclamación Alexander comenzó a enderezarse sabiendo que tendría que inventarse algo para que de la nada se hubiera tambaleado, perdido el aliento y seguramente palidecido. Pero siquiera hubo alzado por completo la vista se tenso de pies a cabeza.

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue que todo a su alrededor continuaba como en pausa.

Luego que quien soltó esa exclamación había sido un segundo y aparentemente enojado Logan a un lado del que estaba pausado al igual que el resto en la habitación.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Aun no había regresado a la realidad.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Murmuro el castaño viendo a su alrededor.

— Un punto neutro entre la realidad y la subconsciencia de un demente controlado — Dijo con la sombra de un discreto acento criollo el doble al par que avanzaba hasta quedar a un paso de distancia del castaño — Pero ni eso ni lo que esta en su mente te incumbe —

Mostrándose imperturbable Alexander no retrocedió en ningún aspecto — ¿Un demente controlado? Eso suena interesante, pero más interesante aún, ¿quién o qué eres tú y cómo es que fui sacado de ese lugar? —

El segundo Logan hizo una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Bien. Primero, a ti que te importa. Segundo, no me interesa lo que te parezca. Tercero, no te responderé a eso y no te incumbe tampoco. Cuarto y ultimo, yo te saque. Ahora vete por completo —

— Ya veo que no me responderás claramente — Dijo para luego elevar una ceja y agregar — Quizás tenga que volver a inmiscuirme en eso que no me incumbe para... —

Fue cortado bruscamente cuando el segundo Logan lo tomo por las solapas -con una expresión por completo demente si se lo preguntaban- y lo jalo hacia sí dejando sus rostros a menos de un palmo de distancia.

— Escúchame bien, porque solo pienso decírtelo una vez — Hablo en un tono bajo y profundo que ni aunque hubiera gritado, habría causado tal impresión — Estos recuerdos pueden ser de mierda, pero son nuestros y solo nuestros... —

Lo soltó dejándolo sin palabras, entonces todo desapareció nuevamente.

El joven castaño regreso finalmente a la realidad que había abandonado casi doce segundos parpadeando varias veces seguidas. Prácticamente al instante la profesora Vector había regresado.

— Todo listo — Dijo la profesora a los de primer año — Síganme —

Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, atravesaron unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Muchos quedaron fascinados ante el lugar tan esplendido y extraño. Se hallaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro gigantes e inmensas mesas donde el resto del alumnado estaba ya sentado. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas, todo de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa en donde se encontraban sentados los profesores. La profesora Vector condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año, los hizo detenerse y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los de primer año se sorprendieron un tanto al darse cuenta de que la profesora Vector aunque aun con su amable sonrisa, parecía más estricta y firme que anteriormente. Cientos de rostros expectantes los observaban bajo el brillo de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas soltaban un neblinoso brillo plateado. La mayoría de los de primer año se encontraban con la vista prendada del techo en el que se apreciaba a la casi llena luna en el cielo estrellado. Era como si el Gran Comedor se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Los que no observaban el sorprendente techo del comedor trataban de ignorar el escrutinio del resto de los estudiantes o seguían los movimientos de la profesora Vector que en silencio ponía un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. Este sombrero estaba remendado, raido y muy sucio.

Ahora todos en el comedor contemplaban el sombrero. Durante pocos segundos se hizo un silencio total. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha igual a una boca y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

Hoy al igual que cada año

he de cumplir con un deber

seleccionar a cada uno en la casa

a la que se merezca pertenecer

Unos dicen que gran prueba es

y si no te conoces bien ciertamente lo es

ya que yo lo podre ver todo dentro de ti

así conoceré que es lo que prevalece en ti

Adelante...

Prueba...

Y descubre...

A cual de las cuatro grandes casas debes tú pertenecer

con quienes te debes encontrar tú

hacia donde se dirigirá tu mayor lealtad

de quienes eres en realidad...

Sabios, eruditos e inteligentes Ravenclaws:

aunque algo pretenciosos y con pocos que quieran comprender al otro

puedes asegurar que ellos nunca han de siquiera pensar en abandonar

ni dudaran en extender su mano si cualquiera los ha de necesitar

algunos soberbios, descarados o oportunistas; pero ocultando siempre un buen corazón

Valientes y temerarios Gryffindors:

de los cuales varios o pocos tienen aún la capacidad de perdonar

que al momento de adversidad puedes estar seguro de que nunca han de escapar

apuesta a que siempre se arriesgaran antes de dudar o pensarlo siquiera

justos, fieles y de gran coraje; que nunca abandonaran ni al enemigo en adversidad

Astutos y leales Slytherins:

desconfiados, vengativos, con ellos nunca sabrás a que atenerte

defenderán a lo que atesoran o creen con igual o mayor bravura que el león

analíticos, soberbios y altivos hasta el final; ellos siempre han de pensar un plan antes de actuar

estate seguro que si no les traicionas nunca te atacaran

Indefinidos y subestimados Hufflepuff:

no es solo que no encajen en ninguna o al contrario que encajen en todas

no es que les falten o sobren aptitudes, ni tampoco que se mantengan ajenos o intermedios a los otros

puede que no sean nada de lo dicho en los otros o puede que lo sean demasiado y por igual

lo único seguro en ellos es que siempre son algo incierto, inédito e inefable; lo seguro es que no es seguro asegurar nada sobre ellos

Esas son las casas

eso es lo que las compone

el saber de quien eres es solo mío

y si es que también tuyo

pues yo solo digo lo que veo...

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sobrero termino su canción. Este se inclino hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedo rígido otra vez.

La profesora Vector se adelanto con un gran rollo de pergamino.

— Cuando los nombre, deben sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero para que los seleccione — Se aclaro la garganta — ¡Abaikins, Hayley! —

Una niña morena se separo del grupo; tomo el sombrero y se lo puso, este le cubrió hasta la nariz y se sentó en el taburete. Hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¡Slytherin! — Grito el sombrero.

La segunda mesa a la derecha comenzó a aplaudir tanto sentados como parados, unos incluso golpeando el suelo con los pies o hasta gritando. Cuando Hayley llego a la mesa varios slytherins le estrecharon la mano. Por como unos que otros miraban a las otras tres mesas pareciera que acabaran de ganar alguna clase de competencia personal, de egos o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Abbot, Carmen! —

— ¡Ravenclaw! — Grito esta vez el sombrero.

Esta vez fue el turno de los alumnos de la segunda mesa a la izquierda de armar un alboroto casi tan potente como el de las serpientes.

— ¡Anderson, Logan! —

Alexander abandono sus aún confusas cavilaciones para seguir al casi rubio con la mirada. No podía evitar preguntarse quien demonios era ese sujeto.

— ¡Ravenclaw! —

Nuevamente la mesa de las águilas estallo en efusivos aplausos y demás. Un tanto palidecido Logan camino a paso seguro hasta sentarse a la mesa en donde fue bien recibido.

— ¡Black, Samantha! —

Mientras Sam se adelantaba, algunos murmullos se elevaron discretos en el aire.

— ¿Black? ¿Ha dicho Black? —

— ¿Los de "Toujour Pur" y eso? —

— ¿Cómo Sirius y Regulus Black? —

— ¿En serio dijo Black? —

— ¿El padrino de Harry Potter héroe de las dos guerras no era un Black? —

No era de sorprenderse que las reacciones en lugar de ser negativas o de temor como lo habían sido por muchos años, fueran de asombro y positivo interés. Después de todo, Harry Potter se había encargado personalmente de limpiar los nombres de su padrino Sirius Black y del hermano de este Regulus Black. Dejando claramente y sin dudas a la población mágica europea que sin ellos, Voldemort nunca hubiera sido derrotado.

Pero otra cosa que era bien conocida, era el hecho de que el apellido Black había muerto con Regulus y Sirius.

Y sin embargo Samantha Black estaba ahí presente, tomando en sus manos el sombrero seleccionador, sentada frente todo Hogwarts, sus ojos gris plata siendo cubiertos por el sombrero y sonriendo. Satisfecha de que fuera su primer apellido y no el segundo él que adquiriera la atención.

Casi al instante la rasgadura que hacia de boca al sombrero se abrió para gritar la casa a la que pertenecería la llamada Black.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

POV Stella

Mientras que Broke, Kimber resulto la primera seleccionada para Hufflepuff y estos arman su escándalo, puedo ver hasta a esta distancia que Sam se encuentra encantada al estar sentada con los slytherianos. Eso me saca una sonrisa. Me cayó bastante bien en el tren y será genial compartir casa con ella, ahora solo necesito que Megan igual la seleccionen para Slytherin y por lo menos estaré segura de tener a dos buenas conversadoras en el dormitorio o mínimo en el de junto.

Tanto Brown, Nikole como Castilla, Drake fueron seleccionados para la casa de los tejones; mientras que Castilla, Edgar fue enviado con las serpientes. Es un poco inusual que hermanos sean de casas tan distintas como Hufflepuff y Slytherin, pero bueno el sombrero debe de saber lo que hace.

— ¡Charlton, Rachel! —

— ¡Ravenclaw! — Grito el sombrero prácticamente al instante de tocar la cabeza de la tal Rachel.

— ¡Cowan, Archibald! —

Hubo unos momentos de duda antes de que el sombrero gritara su innegable veredicto — ¡Gryffindor! —

— ¡Creevey, Colin! —

Con este el sombrero tardo un poco más incluso que en los otros casos en los que había tardado en decidirse. Pero finalmente pareció decidirse y grito:

— ¡Gryffindor! —

— ¡Dodson, Abigail! —

— ¡Ravenclaw! —

Es increíble como cada vez que un estudiante es elegido para una casa esta creaba un escándalo dándole la bienvenida. Esto no lo había visto venir, pero es genial.

Dolek, Benjamin es enviado a Hufflepuff; Doule, Francis a Ravenclaw; Eterlla, Hunter para Gryffindor; después de eones Finch-Fletcher, Seth es seleccionado a Hufflepuff; luego para Slytherin Foster, Angelica; seguida de Gantor, Jacobo que termina en Ravenclaw.

— ¡Goyle, Stella! —

Trago saliva y avanzo hasta quedar enfrente del taburete con el sombrero seleccionador. Levanto la vista cundo lo tomo. Justo enfrente tengo a la directora McGonagall mirándome con la misma justa severidad con la que mira a todos, pero debajo de esta puedo distinguir amabilidad y un poco de compasión, esta es mínima, por lo que es aceptable. Doy un rápido vistazo a todos en esa mesa; unos cuantos profesores me observan como quien ve a un animalito pequeño, frágil y enfermo, que los jodan; otros con la típica severidad mal disimulada que dan los profesores a los que sospechan darán problemas, me agradan; y el resto con la desinteresada indiferencia que parecen profesarle a todos los alumnos de primer año, otros que me agradan. Me volteo a encarar el resto de comedor y sentarme mientras me pongo el sombrero. Lo último que veo es a Scorp, Alex y Jaden sonriéndome. Al momento siguiente solo diviso el oscuro interior del sombrero, osease nada.

— Que interesante — Dijo de repente una voz en mi oreja — Un interior tan puramente valiente como no he visto en tanto tiempo que casi no lo recuerdo. Una mente ávida, rápida, voraz y razonable, aunque un poco impaciente y vengativa. Hay desesperación por probarse a sí todo lo posible antes de...Vaya, un curioso impulsor y aceptación para una mente tan joven. Además de una madurez temprana y un fuerte temperamento que despierta especialmente al ser amenazado un ser querido. También veo un sorprendente talento, talento que aumenta y se refuerza a través de fuerte persistencia. Una naturaleza mordaz, leal, impulsiva, amable, luchadora y dominante. Un instinto nato de protección hacia los otros que podría creerse suicida al estar tan desnivelado con la protección propia. Aunque con rasgos que podrían encajar perfectamente en todas, lo mejor será que seas, ¡Gryffindor! —

Me aferro a los bordes del taburete y pienso con fuerza: "¿Estas loco o que sombrero recocido? No se te ocurra mandarme a que me devoren los leones, literalmente. Antes de que de medio paso hacia su mesa me mandaran un Avada Kedavra. Además..." Corto mi pensamiento en seco.

Aplausos.

Cielo santo, el sombrero había gritado la ultima palabra y no me di cuenta. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo a pasado realmente desde que me puse el sombrero, mejor aun, cuanto habrá pasado desde que este condenado pedazo de tela encantada me selecciono para Gryffindor.

Me selecciono para Gryffindor. Ya fui seleccionada. Y sigo con el sombrero puesto, mierda.

Me lo quito con cuidado sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Veo de quienes provienen los aplausos. Julian y otros tantos gryffindors están de pie aplaudiéndome a la vez que fulminan con la mirada a todos los que pueden de sus compañeros de casa, también los tres de primer año me aplauden y en la mesa de Slytherin puedo ver al hermano de Alex Marcus, a los hermanos de Jaden Nate y Beth y a Soul igualmente aplaudiendo y fulminando con la mirada a los gryffindors. También por todo el comedor hay otros tantos que apoyan en los aplausos. El estúpido sombrero raido dijo que soy valiente, pues bien a demostrarlo. Camino con decisión a la mesa, viendo de reojo las distintas reacciones de todas las mesas. Básicamente están todas las miradas que eh recibido en la vida, desde las típicas por ser hija de un mortífago, las divertidas al saber que recibiré mi supuesto merecido, amables y alentadores de mis conocidos y/o por así decirlo iguales, indiferentes de a quien no le importa lo que suceda con un extraño y las de distintos tipos de jodida y estúpida lastima.

Finalmente me siento junto a los otros tres anteriormente seleccionados que me sonríen, les devuelvo la sonrisa.

Entonces la selección continúa.

— ¡Greenfield, Violeta! —

— ¡Hufflepuff! —

Exactamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Seleccionan a alguien y la casa lo celebra.

— ¡Hamption, Garrett! —

— ¡Gryffindor! —

Ni yo ni nadie aparenta que algo extraño hubiese pasado, como si lo que ocurrió fuera completamente normal.

— ¡Harker, Scott! —

Sigo sin decidirme si eso me alegra o me irrita.

— ¡Gryffindor! —

— ¡Hawkins, Selene! —

— ¡Slytherin! —

Difícil decisión.

Una pelirroja que no es una Weasley llamada Johnzon, Hope es la segunda chica seleccionada para Gryffindor; Kenneth, Denise para Hufflepuff; Lake, Deborah se vuelve también una Gryffindor; Hufflepuff gana otro integrante con Langeais, Chauncey; después Longbottom, Anne se une a Gryffindor; Ludwig, Clair a Ravenclaw...

— ¡Malfoy, Scorpius! —

Por un instante Scorp enfoco su penetrante mirada gris en mí y yo entrecerré los ojos. Más le vale cumplir con la promesa que los cuatro nos hicimos y no pedirle ninguna casa en especial al sombrero aunque signifique que los cuatro no estemos juntos.

— ¡Slytherin! — Grito el sombrero.

Bien.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

POV Fred

Tanto Anabeth, Eustace como Hanna Moon fueron seleccionados todos para Slytherin. Extraño. El chico y la primera de las Moon tenían el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, pero la tal Hanna de un rubio entre el platinado y el cenizo. Bueno, da igual. Lo que importa es que aun falta una eternidad para que lleguen a la W y me toque ser seleccionado.

— ¡Norlin, Devon! —

— ¡Ravenclaw! —

Me pregunto que dirá el sombrero y en que casa me terminara seleccionando. A diferencia de Albus a mi realmente no me preocupa en cual de las cuatro casas termino ni lo que pensaran mis padres como en el caso de Rose; al final todos vamos a ir a las mismas clases, vivir en el mismo castillo y convivir con los mismos compañeros por siete años. Y en donde termine se que voy a causar y arreglar problemas, ganar y perder puntos, jugar quidditch, descubrir todos los pasadizos, ir a Hogsmeade y comer las delicias de los elfos domésticos. Al final solo es una casa, no es para tanto.

— ¡Nott, Alexander! —

— ¡Slytherin! —

— ¡Potter, Albus! —

Si pudiera apostar, diría que aunque Albus no pegara para nada en Gryffindor, él le suplicaría al sombrero y este solo para hacerlo callar lo terminaría poniendo allí.

— ¡Gryffindor! —

Ruedo los ojos. Que predecible.

Cuando Rosier, Emma es seleccionada -e igual que con Stella Goyle todo el momento post-selección fue un tanto...gigantesco fiasco incomodo- para Hufflepuff tengo que darle una calada a mi inhalador. Mientras finjo no darme cuenta de que varios pares de ojos me miran extrañados luego de que guardo el inhalador en mi bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón Rosout, Elaine termina igualmente en Hufflepuff. No es tan sorprendente o no al menos para mí que los Scamander no acaben en la misma casa, pero admito que se siente un poco raro que envíen a Lorcan a Slytherin y a Lysander a Ravenclaw. Ahora Treiya, Andrés es Slytherin y Turpin, Cassandra una Ravenclaw.

— ¡Weasley, Fred! —

Mierda. La eternidad se acabo muy pronto.

Con una sonrisa me dirijo al taburete, tomo el sombrero seleccionador, me lo pongo y me siento. Estoy listo para esto.

— Mmm — Escucho la voz del sombrero — Decidido y perspicaz. Una mente abierta, razonable, de rápido pensamiento y analítica, equivalente de un desmesurado intelecto.Más de pensar que de impulsos... no, hay impulsos, pero la capacidad de controlarse es bastante poderosa. Sin temor a ser herido del modo que sea por defender a otros, aunque de igual modo apático e indiferente a estos mismos. Veo que hay astucia y una buena cantidad de talento. Con mayor miedo a traicionar que de ser traicionado, interesante este nivel de lealtad nata. Con buena cantidad de orgullo difícilmente herible. También hay un fuerte y cruel temperamento que se mantiene encerrado, pero que cuando sale es devastador... — El sombreo cayo por un momento — Diría que la elección esta entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin —

Rio entre dientes. Es gracioso que mis dos opciones sean justamente esas. Según me dijo papá, a él y a su hermano el sombrero al ver esa genial vena diabólica con la que habían nacido y que podía orgullosamente ver que herede, tuvo dificultades para decidir si ponerlos en Gryffindor o en Slytherin. Y al parecer a su madre el sombrero tampoco estuvo seguro de si enviarla a Gryffindor o a Hufflepuff. Aunque por algo con ellos el sombrero dudo, también por algo fue que se decidió y quizás sino se hubiese decidió a enviarlos a Gryffindor al final, ni yo ni Roxanne existiríamos ahora o no seriamos como somos. Pero me gusta como soy. El sombrero ya sabrá que hacer con eso.

Doy una honda respiración pienso: "Envíame a la que pertenezca"

— Que así sea, desde ahora tu serás un ¡Slytherin! —

La última palabra fue gritada por el sombrero. Me lo quito y lo dejo en el taburete con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, antes de encaminarme hacia la mesa de Slytherin le guiño un ojo al sombrero. Me doy cuenta que estoy recibiendo el mismo trato de momento post-selección que Stella Goyle y Emma Rosier, no exactamente igual que con una o que con la otra, pero en esencia es un gigantesco fiasco incomodo tal como el de ellas. Tengo morderme a lengua para no soltar una carcajada mientras me siento en la mesa de mi nueva casa.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

POV Rose

Le doy un codazo sin fuerza a Lucy que continua observando el techo. Ella me voltea a ver sin mostrar ninguna expresión como casi siempre.

Señalo con la cabeza el taburete. _Te toca_, gesticulo con la boca.

Mordiéndose el labio se adelanta para tomar el sombrero y sentarse antes de colocárselo. En ningún momento dejo de morderse el labio. El sombrero le cubre hasta casi la barbilla y eso me recuerda lo bajas que ambas somos, pues solo soy más alta que ella por quizás unos cuatro o cinco centímetros.

Suelto un suspiro. No se dio cuenta cuando la llamaron. Era de esperarse un poco, aún no se acostumbra al apellido. Aunque ya se comunica, demuestra emociones, ríe y ya no se...

— ¡Hufflepuff! —

La veo avanzar hacia la mesa del extremo derecho que le daba la bienvenida con escandaloso entusiasmo con un ligero temblor en sus manos. Bueno, los hufflepuffs la trataran bien seguro. Es un alivio. Me pregunto como serán los slytherins con Fred.

— ¡Weasley, Rose! —

Oh no. No estoy lista.

Trago saliva y me dirijo al taburete, agarro el sombrero seleccionador, me lo pongo y me siento. Espero.

— Complicado — Escucho una voz en mi oreja — Muy complicado. De naturaleza descarada, osada, curiosa y luchadora. Detecto la gran rareza de la combinación exitosa del pensar antes de actuar y el seguir impulsos. Tienes valentía, talento, orgullo, lealtad, arrojo, astucia, inteligencia y un sorprendente control. Gozas una facilidad para el embaucamiento y la venganza, además disfrutas y te enorgulleces cuando los realizas. Con emociones intensas. La amabilidad y la protección hacia otros brillan tanto como la necesidad de expresarse, pero ninguno disminuye el instinto de auto-preservación. Dominante. Incongruentemente con tendencia de opacarse y evitar situaciones que te hagan destacar. Y un gran miedo y furia por debajo de todo. Un ser para la libertad encadenado y oculto... Podrías soltar esas cadenas fácilmente encontrando el impulso adecuado —

No puedo evitar cuestionar con un pensamiento "¿El impulso adecuado?"

— Tal vez Slytherin te ayude — Continua el sombrero — Ravenclaw también es una buena opción para eso; en Hufflepuff podrías encajar, pero tu interior no florecería tan bien como en Slytherin o Ravenclaw y Gryffindor ni siquiera es una opción por tus necesidades, además te harías miserable a ti misma estando allí... Pero entonces, ¿Ravenclaw o Slytherin? Esta será tu primera prueba. Decide por ti y para ti —

Que yo decida, que no se supone que es el sombrero seleccionador por algo.

Por ti y para ti... Creo que seria la primera vez.

¿Ravenclaw o Slytherin?

Si voy a Ravenclaw mi padre estará decepcionado al no verme en Gryffindor además de que siempre lo eh oído decir que en Ravenclaw están los que se matan estudiando para verse mejor que los demás, gente creída, tramposa y egocéntrica. Que en el fondo no son más que serpientes demasiado cobardes como para mostrarse como tales. Y unas cuantas rarezas que son todo lo contrario a eso y que merecen la pena de conocerse como Luna Scamander. Pero si en cambio entro a Slytherin... no puedo ni quiero imaginármelo, aunque se que algún día lo terminaría aceptando, no podría aceptar un solo día en que me mire mal siquiera. Mi padre siempre ha sido mi apoyo incondicional para lo que sea, cuando Hugo o yo lo necesitamos él deja lo que este haciendo para estar con nosotros, no hay un día en el que no nos diga que nos ama más que a si mismo, tampoco a existido un solo cumpleaños en el que él no este y esta la tradición secreta que tiene conmigo y con Hugo de llevarnos al cine y a patinar cada tercer domingo... A él le gustaría que fuera una Gryffindor, pero termine en donde termine sé que lo acabara por aceptar.

Y mi madre... a ella no le interesa en que casa termine, mientras que le ayude a verse bien frente al mundo mágico. Si quedo en Ravenclaw se hablara de cómo la hija de Hermione Jane Weasley heredo la inteligencia de la heroína de guerra que ahora estaba aplicando una nueva ley sobre Merlín sabrá que demonios y después de promocionar su nueva ley o acto desinteresado a la comunidad lanzarían indirectamente la publicidad del maravilloso trabajo que Hermione haría como Primer Ministra. Pero si quedo en Slytherin seguro utilizaran una mierda parecida a la grandiosa Hermione Weasley que no juzga a nada ni a nadie y que se encuentra increíblemente orgullosa de que su primogénita se encuentre en la honorable casa Slytherin, además de que ahora esta aplicando una ley que...bla, bla, bla y bla.

Apuesto a que no se enterara en que casa termino hasta que lo lea en el Profeta o en un post-it de Natalie.

Todos esperan que acabe en Gryffindor, por lo que si quedo en Ravenclaw será una sorpresa, pero una que les encantara aceptar. Mientras que si acabo en Slytherin como Fred, es algo que no todos podrán aceptar y por puro morbo querrán enterarse de la gran noticia y se tragaran toda la mierda publicitaria de mi madre, además de que estando en Slytherin todos me estarán observando más de lo que harían en Ravenclaw, juzgándome aun más, esperando mucho más. Me volvería la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley y sobrina de Harry Potter que es de Slytherin.

¡Demonios Fred! A él seguro que le tocara todo eso, no tan fuerte seguro, pero lo suficiente para que Fred se pierda y solo sea él Weasley de Slytherin. No quiero dejarlo solo con eso. Pero tampoco quiero acompañarlo.

¡Mierda, ¿por que tengo que ser tan egoísta?!

Con un respingo me doy cuenta de que eh estado jalando los extremos de mis mangas otra vez y las suelto. Mi madre odia que haga eso, siempre acabo arruinando las mangas de toda mi ropa.

Respiro hondo y pienso con fuerza: "Me decido por Ravenclaw"

— Yo te eh indicado esta primera prueba. Tú tendrás que darte cuenta por ti misma de las siguientes, superarlas y poder soltar esas cadenas... ¡Ravenclaw! —

Entiendo que la última palabra fue gritada por el sombrero. Me lo quito y ando, un tanto mareada y sin saber que case de expresión mantengo, hasta la mesa Ravenclaw. Acepto las palabras de bienvenida, los estrechamientos de manos y las palmadas en la espalda que distingo por debajo de la euforia tras mi selección.

— Oye — Siento un golpe en mi hombro. Volteo a mi lado y me encuentro con una niña de grandes ojos marrones, cabello castaño en bucles un tanto enredados hasta los hombros y una sonrisa algo torcida que muestra un solo hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha — ¿De que tanto hablabas con el sombrero ese que tardaste tanto? —

— ¡Welkins, Stephen! — Oigo anunciar a la profesora Vector cuando me encojo de hombros.

— Soy Cassandra — Me extiende su mano.

Acepto su mano y la estrecho un momento antes de soltarla — Soy Rose —

— No se tu pero yo sigo sin creerme que todo esto de la magia no sea solo un loco sueño — Cassandra mira a su alrededor con ojos brillantes.

— A veces lo pareciera — Le concedo.

— ¡Gryffindor! —

Me muerdo fuerte el labio, espero haber superado la prueba.

Espero que Fred pueda superar el volverse él Weasley de Slytherin y perdone mi egoísmo.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

POV Jaden

— ¡Wemyss, Geraldine! —

— ¡Hufflepuff! —

Cambio mi peso al otro pie. Esto es tan tedioso. Detesto ser siempre el último en las listas oficiales. La condenada selección esta tardando una eternidad.

— ¡Wilcox, Calvin! —

Y ya solo quedamos un chico castaño y desgarbado, Megan con su gorro y yo.

— ¡Slytherin! —

— ¡Wonk, Jeremiah! —

El susodicho avanza hasta el taburete para tomar el sombrero y sentarse. Un segundo antes de que se coloque el sombrero y le cubra los ojos lo reconozco...es el chico que iba en el bote con Sam y Megan. Me trago la carcajada que quiere salir desde hace un rato al recordar nuevamente el hecho. Los fuegos artificiales fueron asombrosos, pero toda la situación de Megan cayéndose y luego la reacción de ese Weasley...hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

— ¡Hufflepuff! —

Y el desgarbado termino siendo un tejón.

— ¡Zabini, Jaden! —

¡Por fin! Creía que nunca se iba a acabar la eternidad de espera.

Me adelanto, tomo el sombrero y mientras me siento me lo pongo. Por unos momentos todo es oscuridad.

— Oh, esto es difícil — Dice repentinamente una voz en mi oreja que se que pertenece al sombrero — Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Observo una gran tenacidad, astucia y coraje. Hay fortaleza, insumisión, valentía, serenidad para afrontar dificultades y riesgos. Carente de instinto conformidad o subestimación a uno u otros. Una mente analítica, veloz, inteligente, voraz, razonable y abierta. La falta de talento nato se recompensa con el esfuerzo y la persistencia. Detecto una muy rara naturaleza profunda. Y puedo ver la preferencia por la paz y la repulsión ante los tratos agresivos e injustos. Un insurgente que prefiere manchar sus manos que permitir el daño a los suyos o a inocentes. Un alma vulnerable, noble e inocente... En verdad una decisión difícil. Pero es que hay demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza. El lugar ideal para ti debe de ser... ¡Hufflepuff! —

La última palabra gritada del sombrero rebota en mi mente como un perdido eco en una cueva. Lentamente me saco el sobrero y es como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta. Al igual que con Stella, la Rosier y él Weasley el primer instante de impacto todo es un rotundo y aplastante silencio. Miro primero en dirección a la mesa Slytherin. Veo como la boca y los ojos de Nate se abren y noto como se semi-atraganta al controlar las carcajadas que desea soltar para inmediatamente meterse los nudillos a la boca. A su lado el hijo mayor de los imperturbables Nott frunce el ceño y le da un codazo en las costillas a mi hermano. No muy lejos veo a Beth elevar una de sus perfectas cejas y compartir una mirada con un aparentemente confundido Soul. Jules en Gryffindor se nota sorprendido. Scorpius y Alex tienen las mismas expresiones que teníamos los tres al momento de la selección de Stella, ella en la mesa de los leones tiene una expresión similar y puedo apostar lo que sea a que yo comparto esa apariencia.

El resto de las casas sufren de una exacta repetición del momento post-selección de Stella, la Rosier y él Weasley y no me podrían importar menos. Al siguiente instante del impacto yo ya estoy devolviendo como autómata el sombrero seleccionador al taburete y la escena de extraños segundos de aplausos y miradas fulminantes se repite, solo que ahora me doy cuenta de cómo no solo son mis conocidos, sus allegados y los intimidados por sus miradas, sino que bastantes de las cuatro mesas -se podría decir que un número a penas aceptable en comparación con toda la población de Hogwarts- también están en el aplauso. Aun sin prestar gran atención a lo que hago termino llegando a la mesa de Hufflepuff y sentándome.

— ¡Zyernot, Megan! — Con la voz de la profesora Vector el mundo regresa a su velocidad normal.

Un chico de piel y ojos color ébano con el cabello casi blanco me extiende la mano en son de saludo mientras me sonríe de una manera casi burlona. Le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa que espero se vea cínica antes de voltearme a ver la selección de Megan.

— ¡Gryffindor! —

La veo caminar a paso apresurado a la mesa en donde los leones hacen su escándalo por tener al último seleccionado. Bueno, por lo menos Stella tendrá a alguien medianamente conocido con ella. La busco con la mirada y la encuentro, ella me ofrece una media sonrisa y un significativo elevamiento de cejas. Yo le respondo del mismo modo.

Me volteo a la mesa Slytherin. Scorpius y Alex se voltean luego de también ver y devolver unas señas con Stella y me miran. Alex con un casi amago de sonrisa y Scorpius con su verdadera sonrisa libre de prepotencia. Entonces Scorpius eleva su puño en mi dirección, yo hago lo mismo y los chocamos mímicamente, luego se voltea otra vez hacia su mesa. Por su parte Alex eleva una ceja y se encoje de hombros. Le devuelvo el encogimiento de hombros e igual que Scorpius se voltea a su mesa.

Capto de reojo como finalmente Beth le da un golpe en la cabeza a Nate que aún viéndose divertido y algo shockeado para de contener la risa. De inmediato mi hermana me mira y me guiña el ojo.

Le sonrió antes de voltearme a mi mesa. Al mismo tiempo la profesora Vector enrolla el pergamino y se lleva el sombrero seleccionador.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Minerva McGonagall se puso de pie. Miraba con una expresión de justa severidad y rectitud a todo el alumnado, pero una obvia amabilidad suavizando lo suficiente sus rasgos como para ser detectada por los buenos observadores.

Más de uno en las cuatro mesas ya tomaban el cuchillo y tenedor y miraban ansiosos sus platos de oro.

— Sean bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts — Dijo con su voz amplificada seguramente por un hechizo para ser escuchada en todo en comedor — Ahora, siendo consiente de que el deseo de comer de la mayora de ustedes anula su raciocinio evitando que presten atención a cualquier discurso o advertencias, doy de inmediato comienzo a este banquete de principio de año — Sentencio para luego sentarse nuevamente en la gran silla de oro destinada al director.

Todo el comedor aplaudió, vitoreo, golpeo con los pies y ahora también cubiertos del mismo modo entusiasta y desenfrenado que demostraron en las selecciones de los de primer año hasta un poco después -prácticamente nada en realidad, casi todos se encontraban realmente hambrientos- de que todos los platillos aparecieran en las mesas.

En cualquier zona del gigantesco comedor se escuchaban animadas conversaciones, risas, cubiertos chocando, cuchicheos. No eran solo cuatro casas conviviendo en un momento del día en un determinado lugar. Eran mucho más que eso. Estudiantes, maestros y fantasmas. En esos momentos eran un todo. Eran Hogwarts.

— ¡¿Piensas comerte todo eso?! — A Rose le divirtió el tono escandalizado de Cassandra cuando acabo de acomodar todo lo que cenaría en su plato.

Al haber sido seleccionados alfabéticamente y haber ido ocupando lugares, se encontraban con Rose en el ultimo lugar de ese lado de la mesa seguida por Cassandra, Lysander y otros dos ravenclaws de primer año, los otros seis de primero se encontraban enfrente.

— Tengo hambre — Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. A su vista no era tanta comida como para la castaña, aunque después de todo, Rose había heredado el increíble apetito de su padre.

— Nos dimos cuenta — Comento Lysander al otro lado de Cassandra observando la montaña de platillos que la pelirroja tenia amontonados en su plato.

— Y no eres la única al parecer — Cassandra miraba con asombro al chico de desordenado pero lacio cabello casi rubio hasta la mandíbula enfrente de Lysander que comía no solo a una velocidad incomprensible y sin pausas sino que además con una ansiedad palpable — Aunque sospecho eres más...controlada —

— ¡Oye! — El Scamander golpeteo con su tenedor en el plato del sujeto frente a él logrando así que este parara de comer y lo mirara tragando grueso — ¿Alguna vez has pensado, no sé, masticar? —

El susodicho parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder con una ligera sonrisa — Sí. Se me ha cruzado por la mente — Con una mano se desarreglo el pelo, haciéndolo más desordenado que antes — Alguna vez —

El comentario de Logan provoco el efecto deseado causando que Lysander, Rose y Cassandra rieran. Al mismo tiempo que Logan maldecía para sus adentros ante ese desliz y recordaba que había reaccionado exactamente de la misma manera casi dos años atrás cuando tuvo ante sus ojos el mayor banquete jamás visto por él, hasta ahora claro. Podía haber cambiado de tantas maneras desde entonces, pero siempre existirían esos instintos, reacciones y costumbres que nunca perdería.

Estando en esas rápidas cavilaciones el casi rubio no se dio cuenta de que Rose lo observaba. Analizándolo y comparándolo en silencio. Luego las presentaciones comenzaron a hablar de nimiedades y de detalles del mundo mágico desconocido para dos de los interlocutores a la vez que continuaban cenando, civilizadamente y a una velocidad moderada todos. Logan mientras escuchaba vagamente la conversación en la que se suponía participaba miro de reojo al aire un momento antes de hacer rodar los ojos y contener un bufido.

Por otro lado en la mesa vecina a la derecha todo parecía estar mayormente bien para los de primer año. Con el detalle de que quienes se encontraban sentados a por lo menos dos asientos de los hijos de héroes de guerra, ignoraban deliberadamente a estos dos mientras hablaban animadamente como si nada ocurriera. Fue cosa del destino que las seis personas a las que no les habría importado entablar dialogo con ellos -Alexander Nott, Scorpius Malfoy, Samantha Black, Eustace, Hanna y Anabeth Moon- se encontraran a cuatro personas de distancia de donde los dos marginados se hallaban uno frente al otro. Aunque claro que ni Fred o Lorcan parecían afectados por esto, ellos solo seguían hablando y conviviendo como de costumbre entre ellos. Y Lorcan dándose cuenta de que Fred no le había puesto realmente nada de atención al relato de su viaje al Tíbet que él y su hermano contaron en el tren, aprovecho para contarlo esta vez incluyendo las partes tan vergonzosas como divertidas que Lysander no había querido relatar por falta de impudor.

A la vez, una situación parecida se observaba en la mesa Gryffindor. En donde Stella Goyle y Megan Zyernot hablaban con Julian Wood y unos cuantos mayores más mientras otros alumnos charlaban a su alrededor sin siquiera mirarlas o dirigirse a ellas. Aunque desde luego a la mayoría de los de primer año gryffindors no les habría importado hablar con ellas, pero eso no lo sabían. Quizás después.

Donde quizás peor se veía era en la mesa del extremo derecho. Los hijos de mortíos se hallaban sentados uno junto al otro entablando una conversación algo mediocre entre ellos y una pecosa pelinaranja sentada frente al mulato. Jaden era quien básicamente mantenía la conversación viva y a flote en realidad, pues entre la inexistente experiencia de convivencia de Emma y el carácter apático de Lucy el dialogo era algo dificultoso. Aunque el joven Zabini estaba satisfecho hasta ahora con los avances obtenidos; el hecho de que ambas compartieran sus pensamientos respecto a lo que esperaban de las distintas materias que cursarían, el haberles logrado sacar sonrisas, risas y tres carcajadas -dos de Emma y una de Lucy-.

Mientras todo esto ocurría entre los alumnos de primer año el resto del comedor interactuaba como de costumbre, con los amigos, enemigos, compañeros, enamorados y extraños por igual.

Habiendo terminado la cena y seguidamente los postres la directora McGonagall se puso de pie nuevamente. El rumor de charlas que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apago al instante.

— Bien. Ahora que el banquete ha terminado. Quiero pedir su atención para comunicarles los recordatorios sobre la principales prohibiciones del colegio para el comienzo de año — Hizo una pausa en la que barrio con la mirada a todos los estudiantes — Tienen que recordar que los bosques que están dentro de los terrenos del castillo son una zona estrictamente prohibida sin excepción alguna. La zona restringida de la biblioteca es igualmente inaccesible con excepción de quien entregue a Madame Prince un permiso firmado por un profesor. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade al que solo se tiene permitido ir en las excursiones programadas del colegio restringidas para los estudiantes de primero y segundo. Además, quiero enfatizar en el hecho de que cualquier tipo de disputa o duelo mágico fuera de las clases o de la competencia es estrictamente prohibido. Y desearía que no fuera necesario el tener que advertirles sobre el peligro de intentar acercarse demasiado al Sauce Boxeador. Evitando llevarlos a un estado de tedio mayor, quisiera aclararles mi esperanza de que en algún momento le hagan caso a la lista de acciones y objetos prohibidos sujeta a la puerta del señor Filch — Les dedico una cordial sonrisa antes de continuar — Habiendo expresado todo eso me limito a desearles un gran año aquí en Hogwarts. Pueden retirarse —

Esta vez cuando todo el comedor se sumo a un aplauso, no realizaron el mismo escándalo de las veces anteriores sino que le concedió a la directora un respetuoso y ordenado -pero aun así casi ensordecedor- aplauso general.

Entonces todos comenzaron a retirarse. Los cuatro grupos de primer año siendo guiados por un prefecto de su casa hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Todos aquellos con conocidos en una casa distinta a la propia se lanzaron discretas señas o abiertas despedidas antes de que los grupos tomaran diferentes direcciones y se separaran.

Los Hufflepuff fueron dirigidos por distintos corredores y bajados por cortas escaleras hasta llegar a un punto muerto debajo de lo que debía de ser la escalera de mármol de la entrada con siete puertas diferentes. La prefecta que los guiaba -que para desconcierto de unos y buen asombro de otros tenía el cabello teñido en cuatro tonos diferentes difuminados entre ellos: negro, añil, grana y platino, además se le alcanzaban a notar varios pendientes en su oreja izquierda y una perforación en su ceja derecha- les explico a los novatos que la entrada cambiaba de puerta dependiendo del día de la semana contando de izquierda a derecha. Justo cuando la prefecta estaba por girar el pomo de la quinta puerta entre la multitud que tenía detrás se escucho:

— ¿Que hay en las otras seis cuando no sirven de entrada? —

Ella se giro a mirar sorprendida al aludido que se rascaba distraídamente la mejilla mientras fruncía el ceño en dirección a las puertas. De repente una astuta sonrisa de lado surgió en el rostro de la prefecta.

— No recuerdo que nadie se preguntara eso tan pronto. ¿Zabini? — Se cruzo de brazos — En la puerta a la derecha de la puerta Hufflepuff hay un ancho pasillo de unos trece o catorce metros de largo con estanterías en las paredes repletas de libros de todos los tipos y gustos; además al final del pasillo esta un gran cuadro de una cañada que en un lado del marco tiene una manija. Luego en la puerta a la izquierda de la Hufflepuff hay algo así como un cuarto de música, en el que al fondo se encuentra un gran cuadro de un pantano con también una manija en el marco. Y en la puerta a la izquierda de ésta hay otra habitación, pero esta más bien es como un cuarto de experimentos o el patio de juegos de un científico loco y en una pared lateral hay un gran cuadro de un extenso páramo que igualmente a un lado del marco tiene una manija. La siguiente puerta a la izquierda te llevara a un jardín de una azotea del ala norte del castillo. La puerta a la derecha de la que tiene los libros te lleva al muelle subterráneo que hay debajo de Hogwarts. Y finalmente, la puerta a la derecha de la anterior es un pasadizo a la enfermería —

La prefecta parecía satisfecha de las expresiones boquiabiertas de los alumnos de primero.

— ¿Alguna otra duda? —

— Solo una — Dijo el castaño que Jaden reconoció como Wonk, Jeremiah — ¿Por qué o para qué los marcos de las pinturas tienen una manija? —

La Hufflepuff del cabello multicolor volvió a sonreír astutamente como si hubiera esperado que alguno le hiciera esa pregunta — Todos esos cuadros, pintados por Helga Hufflepuff por cierto, son realmente trampillas hacia los pasillos colindantes a las entradas de las otras tres casas —

Volviéndose a encarar la cuarta puerta y abriéndola les indico que la siguieran.

Mientras esto pasaba los nuevos ravenclaws guiados por un alto prefecto castaño subían siguiendo cerrados y vertiginosos círculos hasta que finalmente llegaron a un corredor con una puerta al final. No había pestillo ni agujero de cerradura. Nada. Solo una lisa extensión de madera antigua, y una aldaba de bronce en forma de águila.

— ¡Y llegamos! — Anuncio el prefecto al par que golpeaba una vez.

En seguida el águila abrió el pico y una voz suave y musical dijo — ¿Cuál es el precio de un recuerdo? —

Los alumnos de primero miraron confundidos en dirección del prefecto que para este punto ya se encontraba recargando su peso en la pared a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándolos con natural diversión en sus ojos verde esmeralda con motas doradas.

— Y bien, ¿qué están esperando? Respóndanle — Dijo con un poco de malicia en la voz y la mirada — La puerta no se abrirá hasta que lo hagan y para su mala suerte en nada tengo algo que me mantendrá fuera de la sala común, por lo que no tengo necesidad de entrar en algún futuro cercano —

El castaño aplaco las replicas que comenzaron recién termino de hablar, alegando que su obligación empezaba y acababa con guiarlos hasta la entrada de la sala común; además de que para él tenían suerte de que esta pregunta fuera fácil de responder con considerarlo detenidamente. Cosa que todo aquel que se quiera creer Ravenclaw debe de ser capaz de hacer ante cualquier problema o adversidad.

Mientras que unos se limitaron a ver desdeñosos al divertido prefecto, otros intentaban responderle al águila sin resultados. De repente desde el final de la fila avanzo Logan sobándose brevemente la cabeza hasta encarar a la aldaba en forma de águila. Dio un hondo respiro y fulmino con la mirada a la puerta antes de mirar fijamente a la aldaba y decir con voz monótona:

— El precio de un recuerdo es el recuerdo de la tristeza que trae consigo, pues siendo bueno o malo al final no es más que un recuerdo —

El casi rubio hizo una mueca cuando escucho a sus espaldas en un cuchicheo la frase "Que profundo" seguido de unas ahogadas risitas.

— Excelente razonamiento — Dijo la voz antes de que se abriera la puerta. Detrás de esta se encontraban la misma pálida ravenclawiana de largo cabello castaño rojizo que se había enfrentado con Elizabeth Zabini en un vagón del tren esa misma tarde y un muchacho de cabello arenoso, de una cabeza y media más bajo que ella y ojos castaño claro, con una insignia de prefecto en el pecho y un reloj de oro en la mano.

— Lo siento T, pero tardaron exactamente siete minutos y tres segundos — Sonrió en dirección del prefecto que había guiado a los de primero — Te dije que no era posible que lo hicieran antes de cinco —

El aludido arrugo la nariz y con exagerada reticencia saco de su bolsillo tres monedas de oro para entregárselas al satisfecho muchacho del cabello color arena.

— ¿Terminaron con sus ridiculeces infantiles y me permitirás salir ya Waters? — Hablo sin mirar siquiera al prefecto a su lado la Ravenclaw.

— Esto...sí. Gracias por la paciencia Smith — El muchacho le respondió con tono llano al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una inclinación de cabeza en su dirección.

Raro.

La chica miro fijamente a Logan de un modo que causo que los vellos de todos los presentes se pusieran de punta hasta que dócilmente se aparto de su camino. De igual modo los otros de primero le abrieron paso hasta que llego al principio de la escalera donde se detuvo.

— Coltmahn, Waters. No se entretengan demasiado con los de primero. Recuerden que tienen obligaciones —

Los ravenclaws novicios quedaron entre atónitos, confundidos y divertidos al momento de ver al prefecto castaño realizar una mímica en la que fingía recargar una escopeta y apuntar a la Smith.

— Claro, si por nada del mundo desperdiciaríamos un solo instante...— Finge disparar —...en el que pudiéramos gozar de su presencia — Nuevamente recarga y dispara su escopeta ficticia — Señorita Smith —

Apenas la castaño-rojiza se perdió de la vista de los allí presentes el prefecto más bajo pareció relajarse y poder sonreír sin tensión.

— Bueno, nada como un buen trauma para romper el hielo — Murmuro para luego agregar de un modo más animado — ¡Vamos, los conduciré a sus respectivos dormitorios! —

Al mismo tiempo en una zona lejana del castillo en el séptimo piso el enorme retrato de una mujer muy gorda con un vestido de seda rosado se balanceaba hacia delante y dejaba ver un agujero rectangular en la pared. Cuando todos hubieron pasado se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de estudiantes que holgazaneaban en unos aparentemente cómodos sillones.

El prefecto rubio que había dicho llamarse Scott Hopkins y que horas antes se vio enfrentado con Soul Parkinson en un vagón del tren los iba conduciendo hacia las escaleras a los dormitorios cuando a mitad de camino una afilada voz femenina se alzo por encima de las otras:

— ¡Agh, de repente comenzó a apestar a mortífago aquí! —

Stella ante esto se puso toda rígida y en instante en el que pensaba lanzarle algún insulto o comentario inteligente a la morena sentada en un sillón individual cerca de la chimenea que había dicho ese comentario, él sillón en el que estaba sentada desapareció haciéndola caer de trasero en el suelo. Lo que lo hacia quizás mejor era que incluso los sentados cerca de ella -sus seguramente amigos- rieron un poco por el hecho.

Pero lo sorprendente del hecho o por lo menos para los tres que estuvieron presentes en la pelea del tren, era que el hechizo había sido lanzado por el tal Scott Hopkins. Al otro lado de la sala común Julian Wood observaba la escena por encima de un libro con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

— No me gustan ese tipo de comentarios y estoy seguro de que a Goyle tampoco — Dijo Scott — Intenta evitarlos —

Era curioso como esta situación pareciera lo suficiente común como para que la mayoría de los gryffindorianos la ignoraran y continuaran con sus asuntos como si nada sucediera.

Entonces Hopkins olvidándose aparentemente del hecho volvió a conducir a los de primero hacia las escaleras que los llevarían a los dormitorios para después sacar una hoja de papel. Al mismo tiempo por encima de las voces se escucho como el retrato era abierto y consecutivamente cerrado.

— Bien ahora tengo algo de prisa así que la explicación del funcionamiento mágico de las escaleras se los simplificare — Comento con prisa el rubio prefecto — Siempre que suban las escaleras su dormitorio será el primero que verán; pero si quieren entrar al de algún otro compañero tienen que pensar o decir en voz alta, da lo mismo, el nombre y grado de este y listo. Además las escaleras de las chicas están encantadas para que ningún varón pueda pasar del cuarto escalón. A los chicos los dividieron en dos dormitorios — Dio una repasada a la hoja antes de hablar nuevamente — Creevey, Potter, Welkins y Hamption tienen uno, Harker, Cowan y Eterlla otro. Las cinco chicas compartirán uno solo. Pueden estar en la sala común todo lo que quieran, pero asegúrense de nunca andar por el colegio pasadas las diez treinta. Y bueno... nos vemos, bienvenidos a Gryffindor —

Dicho esto alzo la mano en son de despedida hacia los nuevos gryffindorianos, dio una inclinación de cabeza hacia las nuevas gryffindorianas y camino con disimulada prisa hasta el retrato para luego salir del lugar.

Raro.

Nerviosos los de primer año se miraron entre ellos unos segundos antes de decidirse a subir por sus respectivas escaleras. De reojo Megan vio como Hope Johnzon recogía algo del suelo y se lo metía en el bolsillo antes de subir las escaleras y seguir al resto de sus compañeras al dormitorio. No le dio mayor importancia al hecho y continúo en su subida por la escalera de caracol.

A la vez que estos últimos acontecimientos tenían lugar, Eustace Moon abría la puerta del dormitorio que compartiría con Scorpius Malfoy, Alexander Nott y Fred Weasley los siguientes siete años de su vida en Hogwarts. Era una amplia habitación rectangular con los muros y techo de la misma piedra basta que la sala común, un par de lámparas de araña negras que soltaban una clara luz plateada lo suficientemente potente para permitir ver sin llegar a incomodar a la vista, separadas por metro y medio de cada una había cuatro camas -del seguramente más fino de los caobas- con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro descorridas dejando ver una blanca almohada y el edredón y sabanas grises. Frente a cada cama se encontraba un baúl y también a un lado de cada una había una mesa de noche. En el fondo de la habitación se veía una puerta tras la que seguramente se encontraba el baño.

Pero lo más notorio en ese dormitorio era el kneazle que se debatía gruñendo con ferocidad en una jaula sobre la tercera de las camas.

Parecía molesto y muy peligroso.

Moon se quedo pasmado en el marco de la puerta ante la visión de la pequeña criatura con apariencia de gatito, afilados dientecillos y garras, pelaje moteado jaspeado y cola y orejas de león. Alex y Scorpius pasaron a su lado sin inmutarse un poco. Fred en cambio se quedo junto a Eustace sin entrar del todo en la habitación.

El castaño se cruzo de brazos en frente de la jaula con el molesto kneazle mientras que Malfoy comenzaba a hurgar indiferentemente en el baúl de la primera cama.

— Gruñe todo lo que quieras Felix — Dijo con un tono divertido pero sin cambiar su expresión seria — Pero hasta que no te calmes, no te pienso sacar —

— Oye no creo que sea una buena idea el irritar más a...el obviamente encantador Felix — Comento con una sonrisa Fred.

La única respuesta que el pelirrojo obtuvo fue un la ceja enarcada de Nott.

— ¿Qué es Felix exactamente? — Pregunto tenso Eustace.

— La versión animal de Alex por las mañanas — Soltó Scorpius sacando triunfal del baúl un pantalón marrón de pijama y un jersey sin mangas azul claro.

Ante el comentario Eustace solo contuvo una sonrisa al ver la mirada ceñuda que Nott le dirigía a Malfoy, quien sonreía con divertida prepotencia hacia el castaño y Fred rio ligeramente, mas tras dos segundos cayo de rodillas mientras estallaba en risas y se sujetaba el estómago.

— Denme un momento — Hablo entre risas — Eh estado conteniendo esto desde que me senté en la mesa y la mirada de Alexander después del comentario de Scorpius...solo...no pude...contenerlo más —

El Weasley no paro de reír hasta que levantando la mirada vio que sus tres compañeros lo miraban con gran extrañeza e impresión. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro el pelirrojo se incorporo.

— Disculpen, había querido soltar eso desde que vi la reacción de Hogwarts luego de que el sombrero gritara Slytherin — Se explico — Y cuando solté una risa normal por lo que dijo Scorpius, bueno ya no me pude contener —

— Los llamaste por sus nombres — Al decirlo Eustace sonó impresionado.

— ¿Y? — Ahora Fred era el que se veía extrañado.

— ¿No te incomoda o algo? — Cuestiono Alex.

Fred frunció momentáneamente el ceño — No ¿Por qué deberí...? ¡Oh!, ¿a ustedes les incomoda? —

— Da lo mismo, solo que es raro — Scorpius alzo una ceja — Uno esperaría que a ti te incomodáramos. Ya sabes, un Malfoy y un Nott y todo eso —

Fred puso los ojos en blanco.

— Y todo eso, querrás decir y toda esa mierda estúpida sin sentido de héroes y mortíos en la que estamos sin razón atrapados —

El hastío se leía literalmente en todo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Quieres decir...? ¡Agh, ya esta bien Felix! — Alex volvió a girarse hacia el aún descontrolado kneazle — ¡Si te calmas cuando te saque te daré un premio! —

Como por arte de magia la criatura dejo de debatirse y gruñir. Todos en la habitación menos Alex y su mascota rieron ligeramente.

— Diminuto manipulador peludo — Murmuro por lo bajo al par que abría la jaula y se alejaba un tanto. Casi al instante Felix salía de su jaula y de un salto llegaba al hombro de su dueño, para luego agazaparse entre la parte posterior de su cuello y su hombro izquierdo, dejando su cola de león reposar sobre su otro hombro. Entonces estornudo a un lado de la oreja de Alex. El castaño se limito a sacar de su bolsillo lo que aparentaba ser una snitch de la mitad del tamaño convencional de color jengibre y se la ofreció al kneazle, quien la acepto gustoso.

— Y por cierto, Felix es un kneazle. O por lo menos tres séptimos y cacho de él lo son — Alex comenzó a rascar la cabeza del ahora calmado kneazle e instantáneamente este empezó a ronronear — Por lo que técnicamente Hogwarts lo debería considerar un gato —

— Maldito y loco Nott señores — Dijo Scorpius tan quedo que ninguno de sus tres compañeros alcanzo a escucharlo.

— Bueno eso ya tiene sentido — Eustace se volteo hacia Fred — Ahora solo quedas tu —

— ¿Yo? — Pregunto Fred con su buen humor de vuelta.

Para este punto los dos slytherins restantes ya se encontraban dentro del dormitorio.

— Sí, yo creía que por ser un Weasley, tú... — Trato de explicarse Moon.

— ¿Seria un pedante capullo prepotente además de cretino y frívolo que se cree superior por el simple hecho de tener un apellido de jodidos héroes de guerra y que además desprecie sin contemplaciones a los que tengan un jodido apellido de mortífago o relacionado con el "bando del mal" de cualquier modo, que además se encuentre asqueado de quedar en la horripilante y malvada en su opinión casa Slytherin? Repito: mierda estúpida sin sentido — Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo con una mano dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, donde sostenía su inhalador.

Era un auto-reflejo ya casi del todo inconsciente, algunas veces se sorprendía realizándolo sin saber desde cuando o porque lo hacia. Aunque siendo honestos Fred no recordaba una época en que no buscara reafirmar con contacto que el inhalador no hubiera desaparecido, incluso cuando era un niñito que lo llevaba colgado al cuello. Siempre ha sido victima de esa espontánea ansiedad que le dice que en ese preciso momento sufrirá un ataque y justamente se le ha desaparecido el inhalador.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Eustace el pelirrojo se apresuro a agregar: — Descuida se que no es nada personal ni con intención. Además eh aprendido que es mejor no tomarme nada personal — Le guiño el ojo — Los que piensan según el pasado están muertos pero sin el placer de estarlo —

— Muertos sin el placer de estarlo — Scorpius paladeo las palabras antes de sonreír de lado — Me gusta —

— Palabras memorables de Lucy Weasley — Dijo Fred con un no oculto deje de orgullo en la voz

— Pues a mi me gusto lo de jodida mierda estúpida sin sentido — Intervino Alex — Un titulo bastante adecuado —

— No dije jodida, pero le queda genial Alexander — Dio una repasada al dormitorio con la mirada — La habitación si que esta guay —

— ¡Caray, después de todo esto me siento como un idiota! — Exclamo Eustace pasándose la mano por su corto y retinto cabello.

— Tu mismo — Dijo con simpleza Fred y mientras le estrechaba la mano a Moon.

Esta vez los cuatro compañeros rieron por igual. Al parecer nada de lo ocurrido en todo el día había logrado disminuir la animada actitud de Fred ni un poco.

Algo raro y preocupante quizás.

Pero era el modo en que él vivía; sonriendo al mundo e intentando hacerlo sonreír también, tratando de pasar por la vida lo mejor posible sin joder al resto de las personas con sus propias necesidades y hábitos egoístas, siempre buscando el lado divertido y disfrutando de este por encima de lo tortuoso. Su meta de cada día era encontrar todo lo bueno de este aunque solo fuera una cosa, situación, imagen o palabra y aunque ni siquiera fuera a él al que lo bueno hubiera beneficiado o sucedido. Ese era el principio con el que guiaba y destinaba todos sus pasos. Y desde su perspectiva ahora ya eran tres personas más que no solo veían a un Weasley como "un Weasley"; ese hecho, el buen rato que paso con sus primos, su nueva y guay habitación, los fuegos artificiales antes de que ocurriera lo de la tal Megan Zyernot, las familias en el andén nueve y tres cuartos y el estar finalmente en Hogwarts era suficiente para opacar lo tortuoso de ese día.

Luego de un rato, los cuatro slytherins se encontraban con los pijamas puestos y dispuestos a dormir. Fue entonces que Eustace hizo la pregunta que agregaría una nueva situación buena a la lista del día de Fred Weasley:

— Oigan, ¿alguno tiene idea de cómo se apagan las luces? —

Alex que para este punto ya se encontraba cómodamente acostado con su brazo derecho detrás de la cabeza y en su izquierda Felix acurrucado entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro hablo con un bostezo — Scorpius te ofrezco el honor de hacerlo —

Con demasiado cansancio como para discutir o lanzar algún comentario despectivo Scorpius se dirigió al principio de la habitación. Allí en la pared al nivel del pomo a un lado de la puerta había una serpiente de plata mirando hacia el oeste. Con lentitud el rubio giro a la serpiente hasta hacerla ver al este. Eustace y Fred desde sus camas se maravillaron calladamente de cómo la luz se degrado al par del giro de la serpiente hasta dejarlos en una total oscuridad.

Se oyeron las pisadas del rubio y luego el corrimiento un de una o dos cortinas. Un tiempo de murmuraciones más lleno la habitación antes de que todo quedara en un silencio solo interrumpido por las respiraciones de los miembros del dormitorio y las imperceptibles del kneazle.

Un par de minutos después de que se creara el silencio la voz de Scorpius se alzo en la oscuridad del dormitorio: — ¡Un momento! ¡¿Alex no me diste una galleta en forma de snitch el otro día?! —

Proveniente de la tercera cama se distinguió perfectamente el sonido del aludido conteniendo la risa.

— ¡SERÁS CABRÓN NOTT! — Se le escucho bramar al Malfoy junto con el descorrimiento de cortinas y la carcajada del susodicho Nott.

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0

Fin del capítulo dos.

Deseándoles que no mueran y que encontraran y disfrutaran todo lo bueno de estos días santos: Yui Fuko Lekte

PD - Feliz encuentro, feliz partida y hasta la próxima


End file.
